


The Tale Of A Prince and A Beautiful Merman

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, M/M, MerMay, Merman magnus, Prince Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: What if it was that pretty fish from before? Oh, Alec wanted to see it! And he wouldn’t eat such beauty, of course not, he’d let it free, but he just wanted to take a look at it and he kept trying to reel the fish in. After a lot of cursing and a heavy work out, he was finally able to see that pretty tail again and he leaned down, gently touching the tail, yelping when the fucking tail suddenly slapped him right in the face.Prince Alexander loves fishing, it helps him tune out all of the problems, he loves the sea. However, Magnus, the merman, isn't so amused and one day he decides to confront the idiot, who's trying to steal away his friends.





	1. The meeting of Prince and Merman

Prince Alexander was in the middle of the sea, sitting in his little wooden boat and he was fishing. With being royalty, the oldest son _and_ having three loud siblings, the prince needed to find a way how to just tune everything out and spend some time with himself. And he found the fishing to be quite fun and relaxing. He was in the middle of the sea, literally no one could go up to him and bother him with royal requests. It was just him, the sun and the sea, happily humming to himself as he was still waiting for a fish to hook on his fishing rod. But even if it didn’t, it didn’t really matter as the main point was that he was _alone._ Ah, peace and quiet. Alec was having the time of his day there, the wind gently tickling him against his cheeks and he happily chuckled as he looked around him, the sound of seagulls being heard and he pressed his lips together.

 

Alec’s smile faltered just a little bit when he turned around and saw the Castle in the back, but then he quickly turned around and rather watched the endless see, the sun shining brightly and he was in a better mood in no time again. But it looked like he wouldn’t be lucky with his catch that day. Truth be told, he hadn’t been lucky in a few weeks and it was beginning to be kind of strange as there were a ton of fish in the sea, but just none of them happened to bite?! Alec was suspicious; it was like something was keeping them away from his baits and he huffed under his breath, but didn’t let that ruin his good mood.

 

As Alec was looking at the sea to see if there were any fish under there, he narrowed his eyes, because he saw _something_ flashing in front of his eyes and he rubbed them, then going back to watching. Alec was no stranger to the world of sea creatures, but what he had just seen was… he didn’t know what he saw, but it was _pretty._ For a second he could have sworn that he had seen a giant, pretty and shiny purple tail, but no that couldn’t be it, could it? There were no fish that were purple, plus that thing was _giant._ What kind of a fish would be of that size in their waters? However, as Alec was about to call it a plot of his imagination, he saw it _again,_ this time on his right and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“What the hell is that thing?” asked Alec and went really close to the edge of his boat and he narrowed his eyes, because again, he couldn’t see anything. Well, there were fish, but how come they weren’t biting?! Alec huffed under his breath and then went back to the middle of his boat, but kept an eye on everything around him and suddenly something knocked the bottom of his boat and he yelped, holding onto the edge as he was almost knocked right into the water and he shook. What if it was some kind of a shark or a whale? Oh, Prince Alexander was a dead man then. But, he still couldn’t-

 

There it was again! And now he could see that tail in full glory. The sun made the scales on it very shiny and he could see that the purple was mixing up with dark blue at the ends of the tail and Alec couldn’t look away. The creature was beautiful and he wished he could see it in its full form. Just what kind of a fish was it?! As Alec was trying to guess, the string on his fishing rod suddenly started disappearing under the sea and he realised it then that he finally managed to catch _something._ Thinking fast, Alec grabbed the fishing rod and started reeling the fish in, but damn… that was quite of a work out. The fish was huge and heavy and… _stubborn._

 

What if it was that pretty fish from before? Oh, Alec wanted to see it! And he wouldn’t eat such beauty, of course not, he’d let it free, but he just wanted to take a look at it and he kept trying to reel the fish in. After a lot of cursing and a heavy work out, he was finally able to see that pretty tail again and he leaned down, gently touching the tail, yelping when the fucking tail suddenly slapped him right in the face.

 

“What the-”

 

Then the tail disappeared and a _human_ suddenly perked up from under the sea and Alec’s talent for speech had left the Earth, because _wow._ It was a young man, a beautiful, stunning creature… Alec was… his jaw was on the floor as he saw the young man angrily looking around. Even though he didn’t look directly at Alec, the Prince could see that the other’s eyes were shining _gold_ and he had necklaces made out of seashells hanging around his neck. And he was beautiful. Oh, God, he was just-

 

“So you’re the imbecile that keeps trying to catch my friends,” grumbled the young man and Alec’s jaw dropped. His _voice_ was- “Just what kind of an asshole are you? And then you try and catch _me_ ?!” shrieked the pissed of guy as he couldn’t calm down. “Wait until my father hears about this. Do you even know who I am?! My father is a _king_ of the Depths of the Sea and I am a Prince.”

 

“I-”

 

“And this fucking hurts,” went on by running his mouth the pretty guy and then threw the hook to Alec. The hook has scraped and split his lip and Alec felt terrible. But- wait…. how… _huh?!_ There were so many things that made no fucking sense. Okay, there was a king in the sea and this guy was the prince?! Oh, it made no sense. How could there be humans under the sea and then he looked down again and saw that _the guy had a tail!_ Alec freaked out and jumped on the other side of the boat.

 

“You have a tail!” said Alec, shrieking on top of his lungs. “A tail. A fish tail. How… oh okay, this clearly isn’t happening.”

 

“Yes, it’s a tail, you human,” said Magnus, who was pretty pissed off. He was having a lovely day with swimming around. Then he saw again that fucking boat that would steal his friends, so he went there to keep them safe. Like every time. However, this time he got a bit cheeky and wanted to freak  out the man on the boat and maybe then he’d never come back. However, he didn’t pay enough attention and ended up on that hook himself and was now paying the consequences.

 

“Are you a _mermaid?_ ” shrieked Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“Mer _man,_ ” he corrected him. “You have a lot of nerve coming in here and catching my friends, you know. Piss off, you have enough food out there,” said Magnus and pointed to the land, but as he did that, he finally lifted up his gaze and he locked his eyes with the so-called _Human_ and his eyes widened, because he didn’t expect the idiot from the boat to be… well, cute?

 

“Mermaids aren’t real,” said Alec as he was still freaking out. This had to be some kind of a joke, because it made absolutely _zero_ sense and Alec was shaken up to the core. _Since when were mermaids real?_ It was just-

 

That frankly pissed Magnus off, no matter how hot the Human was, because he had a living _proof_ right there and he still didn't believe it?! What more did he need?! This was why Magnus didn't like humans too much, they were just so stubborn and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why was it so hard for them to believe. "Well, I'm real, aren't I?" asked Magnus and slowly lifted his tail up onto the boat. What Magnus would never admit was that he was just as stubborn if not even more, so he was now going to make him believe if that was the last thing he'd ever do. "See, this is my tail," said Magnus, wiggling it around and Alec yelped. "Oh my God, stop screaming! I'll have my father put a muzzle on you," warned him Magnus and Alec stopped screaming, but was still shaking.

 

"H-how?" stammered Alec and slowly brought his hand go Magnus' tail and before Magnus could warn him to not touch him, Alec's hand was on his tail and he gasped. The thing was, Magnus' tail was very sensitive to the touch, especially to humans as their body temperature was that much higher. But, it seemed that he was hyper sensitive to Alec's touch as he quickly pulled his tail back into the water, with such speed that it made boat turn over, knocking Alec into the sea and the boat flipped on top of him and horror filled Magnus' heart.

 

Alec didn't really know what happened; at one moment he was sitting on his boat and now he was suddenly under water, trying to get his head above the water, but couldn't as the boat was flipped over him and he hit his head, disoriented as he was pulled under the water; struggling to get above again and he started panicking as he couldn't free himself no matter what he did, again pulled under the water. However, then he felt a pair of arms being wrapped around him and he felt something taking him from underneath the boat and Alec started coughing as he was pulled above the sea level and finally got some much needed air into his lungs. As Alec was able to finally calm down, he saw the _merman_ very close to him, still holding him and Magnus was worried.

 

"Are you okay?" asked Magnus and Alec nodded and then looked into Magnus' golden eyes again and he felt his heart throbbing as he couldn't look away.

 

"You saved me," said Alec and narrowed his eyes despite his very obvious flush on his cheeks. "Why?"

 

"Why?!" shrieked Magnus and was offended. "Because I'm a decent merperson and not a monster?" he said and Alec chuckled as the other went on a long rant and telling Alec in length just how amazing he was. Wow. He really loved himself, didn't he? Then again, no wonder really. He was _gorgeous_ and Magnus finally shut up when he saw the way Alec was looking at him and he felt his own cheeks reddening. Oh, his eyes were hazel and pretty, Magnus almost felt bad for attacking him like that. And that white button up shirt that he was wearing was completely drenched and see through now and Magnus was _drooling._ Yep. Over a human.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" said Alec and made a short pause. "This is just a lot to process," said Alec and looked at the beautiful tail and his cheeks were even redder then. "Wow, so merpeople are real," he said and then started thinking. "I'm sorry if I overreacted, it's just… oh sorry for catching you on my hook," stammered and looked at the guy's split lip. "Does it hurt?"

 

"All better," said Magnus and healed the wound and Alec's jaw dropped. _He had magic?!_ "Sorry for almost killing you," said Magnus and Alec laughed despite still being very freaked out and he shook his head.

 

"We're even," said Alec awkwardly.

 

"Come, I'll take you to the shore," said Magnus and even though Alec could swim by himself, he was quiet and allowed Magnus to pamper him. "What's your name, by the way?" asked Magnus.

 

"Alec," said Alec shyly. "Well, Prince Alexander, but-"

 

"Oh," hummed Magnus happily and grinned. "We're both royalty, huh," purred Magnus. "Prince Alexander, sounds so _hot_ ," said Magnus with a wink and chuckled as Alec flushed. "I'm Magnus," said the merman and Alec gasped. Even his name was beautiful.

 

Before Alec knew it, he was sitting on the shore and his eyes widened when he saw that Magnus was already going back! No, he wanted to hang out more with the pretty merman! "You're going back?" asked alec with a small voice and Magnus turned back to him.

 

"Um, yeah, I thought I should leave now that you're safe and-" said Magnus as he didn't want to be a bother for the Prince, but Alec looked down sighed sadly.

 

"Please stay?" asked Alec and Magnus was no match for that puppy eyed look and in the end he decided to stay a bit longer, Alec picking him up as he carried him up to the shore and Magnus happily giggled as he buried his tail under the warm sand and Alec was just watching him. He was adorable and that tail was beautiful. "Can you grow legs?" asked Alec all of the sudden and Magnus chuckled. Well, Alexander read a lot of fairy tales about mermaids, so he wondered.

 

"Yes," said Magnus and Alec was shaking. "Do you want me to-"

 

"No!" said Alec quickly and Magnus looked at him funny. "It's just… would be a shame. Your tail is so beautiful and well-" he stammered, Magnus grinning as he felt flattered.

 

"So you find me beautiful?" flirted back the merman and Alec nodded.

 

"Very," said Alec and melted when Magnus looked at him again. "Stunning. Wow," he carried on and Magnus was glowing.

 

"You're quite easy on eyes too, Prince," said Magnus and the price flushed. "And you blush so pretty," he added. Was Magnus flirting with him?! Alec was shaking again and his eyes were on his tail again.

 

"How many of you are out there?" asked Alec curiously and Magnus shrugged.

 

"Not many. The life of a merperson is quite lonely," said Magnus and shrugged. "But I have other friends! Cat, the octopus, Raphael the crab and Ragnor, the flounder," was explaining Magnus excitedly and Alec was laughing. "I never liked humans though. My dad says they're trouble, but I'm starting to disagree with him," said Magnus and Alec gave him a sheepish smile. "How's life of a human?" asked Magnus and smiled widely.

 

"Annoying," said Alec and Magnus laughed. "It's so true. They're always on my case when I'm going to mary," said Alec as he was talking about his parents now. "Oh and my siblings too. That is why I come to relax and fish out there," said Alec. "Not that I'll ever do that again," he said quickly and Magnus nodded. Better not! "It's just… I love the sea," said Alec. "It's just beautiful and gorgeous," he said and Magnus was quick to agree.

 

"I agree with you," said Magnus and then grinned. "You'd love our kingdom," he then added and Alec perked up. Oh, if only of there was a way for him to visit, he would love to go and visit the undersea kingdom. He sighed and then scooted a bit closer to Magnus, who was now happily playing with the sand. It felt amazing against his wet and cold tail and Alec chuckled. "Don't laugh at me," said Magnus playfully and Alec shook his head, burying his hands under the warm sand and then he laid down.

 

"This feels great," said Alec and Magnus laid down as well, turning on his side and now that they were close, Alec saw Magnus' gills on the sides of his neck. "Oh, gills!" said Alec, fascinated and Magnus started laughing.

 

"They disappear when I grow legs," said Magnus. "As do my gold eyes," he added and Alec pouted. Pity. He was so pretty like this. Perfect. Alec gently touched his hair and skimmed his fingers through over his forehead, pushing the hair away and he smiled as his eyes fell onto Magnus' necklaces. "You like these?" he asked and Alec nodded. "I made them," he explained and Alec was in awe.

 

"Wow, so pretty," said Alec and Magnus grinned happily.

 

"Want one?"

 

"For real?" asked Alec and Magnus nodded. "Yes. I'd love to," he then added and smiled as Magnus handed him the prettiest one and he was again in awe. As Alec was busy with admiring the necklace, Magnus wanted to ask something. Alec said something about his parents wanting to marry him off, but he didn't mention if he had someone or not. And Magnus usually wasn't for having other species as his mates, but Alexander was-

 

"Do you have a mate?" asked Magnus bluntly and Alec choked on his breath.

 

"You mean a boyfriend?" asked Alec as he wasn't used to this term and Magnus nodded, Alec only shaking his head. "No I'm very much mateless," said Alec with a flush and Magnus beamed at him.

 

"Me too," said Magnus and Alec felt a little smile tugging on his lips. "And you're a lot of fun to talk to," said Magnus. "Maybe we could do this more often?" offered the merman and Alec quickly nodded.

 

"I'd like that," said Alec happily and Magnus chuckled. How this would work out was beyond Alec, but he _wanted_ Magnus so much. He felt a connection there and when he wanted to tell him that he heard someone calling out his name. It seemed that he was gone for too long already and he cursed. "Hide me," whined Alec and Magnus was on it.

 

"Okay, get me to the water," said Magnus and Alec carried him to there, going deep into the water like Magnus instructed him. "Hold onto me, okay, pretty boy?" asked Magnus and Alec choked at the nickname, but then nodded and yelped when suddenly Magnus started swimming and holy shit, he was fast! They were soon far away, hidden from the guards as Magnus took Alec to his special little space; a little cave under the water, but there were rocks on which Alec could climb on and sit there as they continued chatting for much longer.

 

By the time Alec returned to the Castle, half of the guard were now looking for him and even though king and queen weren't impressed, Alec didn't give a damn. He was in love and when he was in his room, he was gazing at the sea and his heart leaped into his throat when he saw something bright and purple shining from the water, realising Magnus was probably still around and his heart was beating fast.

 

Magnus and Alec met again soon; right the next day and every one from that one on.


	2. "Leggies, don't let me down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've decided to write more to this... I love mermen AUs and with Malec it's just <3

Magnus felt another sigh coming up as he was waiting for his Prince to show up at the usual spot on the shore that they regularly met these days. It was just a few weeks since their so called  _ friendship  _ started and the merman Prince was beyond excited to tell his friends about this human, because he was pretty much crushing on him hard even though Magnus denied that. It was just a little crush, but deep inside he already knew he was pretty much in love with his Prince, who was an amazing person. His father would say that humans were selfish and arrogant, but Alexander was a complete opposite to that description and Magnus pressed his lips together as he played with the sand on his tail and he looked up towards the Castle. He wished Alexander would take him one day to show him his Castle and Magnus hoped he could find a way that he could take Alec to his own kingdom as well. He wanted Alec to meet his friends!

 

Magnus pouted again as Alec was taking much longer that day to show up, Magnus hiding behind a rock as he didn't one of the Royal guard to see him. Then he would have a lot of explaining to do, pressing his lips together as he was bored and lonely. Merpeople were loners usually, but Magnus had gotten so used to Alec's company that now sitting alone on that shore made him feel lonely and sad. Merpeople were also very emotional and sensitive beings, so it wasn't really a surprise that Magnus was feeling like this, but he still didn't like it. He could easily transform his tail into legs, but he had never done that and he was scared. Plus, he would be vulnerable; he didn't know how to walk.

 

In the meantime, Magnus kept himself busy by drawing on the wet sand, followed by writing Alexander's name over and over again and a little smile spread across his face. Alexander was amazing and it made his little merman heart beat with the speed of light. It wasn't the first love for Magnus, but it was definitely his first human and it was different from before. Alec was different and Magnus brought his tail up a little bit, hugging himself and his sadness was soon gone when he heard someone calling his name; the owner of the voice was none other than his Alexander and he happily peeked from behind the rock and he waved to Alec.

 

"There you are," said Alec happily when he finally saw Magnus hiding behind the rock anr he quickly ran behind it as well as he didn't want people to see him where he went. Magnus was glowing with happiness and he quickly extended his arms out, Alec kneeling down and he hugged his merman, Magnus smiling when he saw that Alexander was still wearing the necklace he had given to him and he huffed under his breath.

 

"You're late today," said Magnus with a pout and Alec gave him an apologetic look. Alec waz indeed running a bit late that day due to the royal duties his parents made him attend. Usually, he was able to somehow avoid them, but not that day and he still tried to be as fast as possible, but well it just didn't work out the way he wanted it. Well, he was running more than just a  _ little _ late. It was a good hour that he kept Magnus waiting for him and he knew that he needed to make it up to him in some way or the other and he pressed his lips together as there was still a little pout on Magnus' lips.

 

"I'm sorry, mom and dad made me hold a meeting and it was so boring," whined Alec as he was now sitting on the sand next to Magnus, whose tails was still angrily flapping against the floor, the sand hitting Alec in the face and he chuckled, because pouting and sulking Magnus was adorable.

 

"I missed you," said Magnus defensively and Alec leaned in to kiss his cheek.

 

“Aw, will you continue pouting this whole time we’re together?” teased Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but in the end looked at Alec and huffed. "I missed you too," said Alec.

 

Magnus knew how much being a Prince sucked, he got to experience it first hand. Just yesterday, his father made him run the Kingdom for  few hours while he went out to meet his brothers and sisters and it was hell. 

 

“I know the feeling, Alexander,” said Magnus in the end and finally all of the annoyance was gone and he happily dragged himself closer to his Prince as his smile was widening. “It’s okay, I’m not angry,” said Magnus and then planted a little kiss on top of Alec’s cheek, which made the Prince’s heart melt and he sighed happily as he looked at the merman, who was happily now digging his tail into the sand. “I wish you could show me around your Kingdom once,” he then started rambling and Alec perked up. Oh, he wanted to do that too!

 

“You’d like to see around my Kingdom?” asked Alec happily and Magnus nodded.

 

“I also wish you could see mine,” said Magnus and Alec wasi n awe again. Oh, going under sea and witness their own Kingdom sounded even more exciting and he was immediately up for it. There was just a little drawback; he didn’t have any gills that would allow him to breathe under there, so to Alec it sounded kind of impossible. To Alec it did, but not to Magnus. “My father is the King and his powers are a lot more powerful. If I ask nicely, he could grant you a pair of gills so that you could visit,” said Magnus happily and Alec started shaking. Oh that would be so amazing! 

 

“I can’t wait,” said Alec excitedly and then he looked at Magnus’ tail. “You know,” said Alec as he was kind of curious as well. “You said you can grow legs?” asked Alec and Magnus slowly nodded. “Well, if you’d grow a pair, I could easily show you around my Kingdom, take you with me and introduce you to my family,” said Alec and felt his cheeks reddening a little bit. “I-I mean if you’d like to,” he then said and Magnus nodded. 

 

“I’d love that,” said Magnus and wiggled his tail. “I wanted to transform before, but I was too scared,” said Magnus and Alec looked into his beautiful golden eyes and Magnus smiled. “I’ve never learned to use those legs,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “But now that you’re here with me, maybe you could teach me how these work?” asked Magnus and tapped Alec’s legs. “Especially walking, because that seems like so freaky,” said Magnus and made Alec giggle. He was indeed too adorable for Alec’s heart to handle. 

 

“It’s not that difficult,” said Alec and chuckled. “So, what do you need? Do you need Ursula to grant your wish?” he asked and his eyes widened. “Oh, I hope she doesn’t ask  for your voice. If she does, it’s not worth it and-” he started rambling and was interrupted when Magnus started laughing. Ah, he had heard of human fairitaley and it made him laugh so hard when he heard Alec saying all of that.

 

“Or I could just use my magic?” asked Magnus and giggled as he saw Alec nodding. Right, Alec had completely forgotten that he had magic and his magic was also beautiful. Beautiful blue colour and Alec gasped when a little spark tickled his nose and he was in awe again.

 

“Right,” said Alec. “You have magic,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, kind of surprised that Alec didn’t look freaked out. “It’s beautiful,” whispered Alec and Magnus’ cheeks heated up. Alexander found everything about him beautiful, didn't he? That warmed Magnus up from within and he couldn't stop smiling as he then sighed happily and rubbed his hands together. "So, how does this work? Do you need a spell or a potion to get your legs growing?" asked Alec curiously and Magnus shrugged.

 

"Just a bit of magic," said Magnus and he felt truly ready to give it a try. "I wanna do it now," he suddenly announced and Alec's eyes widened.  _ Oh, so soon!  _ But then again; he wanted to see Magnus with his legs! But the tail was so pretty and Alec sighed. "Is that okay?" asked Magnus and Alec was quick to nod, Magnus giving him a little nervous smile and then he extended his hand out. "Hold my hand? This stings a little," said Magnus and Alec perked up.

 

"No, if it hurts, then don't-"

 

"Doesn't hurt, just a bit uncomfortable," said Magnus and Alec still felt unsure, which Magnus found that it was very sweet. "I'll be fine, my Prince," said the merman and Alec flushed a bit at the nickname. Alec took Magnus' hand, which was quite colder to the touch and he gasped, Magnus biting back the gasp and his entire body warmed up. Humans were so  _ warm _ and Magnus quickly reminded himself that he was on a mission actually.

 

Magnus focused on his tail and magic flew under his fingers, gasping a little bit as he hovered his hand over his tail and Alec's eyes widened when Magnus' tail started morphing into legs in front of his eyes, his grip on Alec's hand tight, eyes closed and Alec gently rubbed his back, the discomfort soon gone as Magnus was with legs now and Alec kept observing his legs for a few seconds. Long, slender, amazing legs, Magnus truly was stunning in every shape and form and Alec had to remind himself how breathing worked when he looked up and then was reminded that Magnus wasn’t wearing  _ any _ clothes, heart leaping to his throat and he-

 

_ Magnus was fully naked! _

 

That was the only thing that his brain could currently focus on and he swallowed thickly as he felt his body heating up even more, fanning himself as he tried to look away and Magnus narrowed his eyes when he saw that his Prince had much difficulties with looking him into his eyes. Magnus dropped his gaze lower and then he finally realised what was the problem.  _ Oh,  _ he thought and smiled to himself. Being in his merman form for most of his life made Magnus completely forget about the parts in his  _ other _ form and from what he could see, Alexander liked what he saw. Oh, he liked what he saw so much, sending him a little wink and a grin as Alec was completely horrified with himself for staring so much. It was highly inappropriate. 

 

“My eyes are up here, Prince,” teased Magnus and Alec choked on his breath.

 

“Magnus, maybe, um, maybe you should, um, put on some clothes?” asked Alec, saying it more like a prayer, because he needed Magnus to cover up. Because he  _ loved _ what he saw and he liked it a bit too much. Magnus pouted and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

 

“I find clothes very constricting,” protested Magnus. However, in the end, Magnus summoned an oversized button up shirt that came down to the middle of his thighs, not that it hid everything, but that was as much as he compromised to covering up. Plus, he wanted Alexander to have a little sneak peek and in the end, Alec just tried to not focus on how good Magnus looked like that. Knowing that Magnus wasn’t wearing anything under that big shirt made him feel things, the way it was slipping off of Magnus’ shoulder and- “Now, tell me, how the hell do you use these things?” asked Magnus and started rubbing his legs. “Ugh, weird feeling,” he commented and Alec grinned.

 

“It’s not that difficult. First, you need to stand up. Like this,” said Alec and was swift on his legs. Magnus glared up at him and then he pouted. Was his Prince making fun of him.  _ Standing up  _ wasn’t easy, okay? But Magnus was competitive and stubborn and was sure that he got this as he planted his feet onto the warm sand and giggled. Alec’s heart jumped, because that was the cutest and most beautiful giggle he had ever heard and seen in his life. Magnus was like a ray of sun and-

 

“Now what?” grumbled Magnus as he was sliding his feet in the sand, but legs wouldn’t want to lift him up. Legs were traitors, was what he decided pretty early on. His tail always listened to him, but the legs…  _ no.  _ They weren’t listening him at all and all he managed to do was to kick the sand away from him and he was already over it, ready to call it a day and make his precious tail come back. Alec was too busy laughing at the other and Magnus sent him an annoyed look. “I’d like to see you with a tail, idiot,” said Magnus as he was kind of embarrassed, his big ego was suffering.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…. you’re too adorable,” commented Alec and Magnus huffed under his breath. “Come, you need to use muscles to lift yourself up. Take my hand, I’ll help you on your feet,” said Alec and Magnus studied his hand, but then slowly took in and yelped when he was catapulted onto his legs, knees buckling as he didn’t know what to do. Luckily, Alec’s strong arms around him were keeping him up so that he didn’t fall and Alec smiled, because Magnus was tall. Almost the same height as him and he smiled when he saw Magnus looking down and trying to stand still. 

 

“Alexander, my legs are broken and useless. I’ll go ask my dad for new ones,” grumbled Magnus as he couldn’t catch balance at all. Or at least stand still on his feet while he was still holding onto Alexander. Ugh, he was tired. His muscles were shit and he gripped onto Alec tightly when he moved a step back. “Don’t you dare to let me-”

 

“I’m not letting you go,” promised Alec and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist again and tried not to laugh. But he was just so happy and his heart couldn’t help it. Magnus smiled and placed his hands on top of Alexander’s shoulders and gazed into his eyes, sighing happily. This new angle he got to see Alec was definitely interesting and he cocked his head to the side and then looked down. Oh, his knees stopped buckling and he was almost standing on his own. Oh, okay, this was a piece of cake and…  _ nope!  _ “It’s okay, you’re doing amazing for your first try,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus’ heart started hammering hard.

 

“Well, I  _ am  _ Magnus Bane after all,” said Magnus, bending his knees, bouncing up and down. “How do you make them work properly. Like walking and stuff?” asked Magnus after a while when he finally mastered standing up and was prepared to get crazy and  _ walk.  _

 

“Easy, just move each of them at a time forward,” said Alec and Magnus looked down. 

 

“Forward, huh?” said Magnus to himself. “Okay, leggies, don’t let me down,” said Magnus as he wanted to impress Alec, the other stepping a bit away from him, but Magnus still supported himself again Alexander by holding his hand and slowly dragged his foot forwards, then doing the same with the other one. In Alec’s eyes he looked like a Bambie starting to learn how to walk and he was adorable. Alec had to go step in front of Magnus, who held himself on his shoulders for better support and kept walking forwards, while Alec stepped backwards and Magnus couldn’t believe it.

 

_ He was walking! _

 

“Alexander, look at me! I’m walking! I’m  _ walking, _ ” said Magnus, cheering himself on and Alec was smiling, nodding. He kept encouraging Magnus as he kept taking a few more steps, but then got tired and Alec wrapped his arms around his waist again, holding Magnus up, who happily touched Alexander’s cheek and the other nuzzled into the touch. Magnus was no longer cold, but warm. “You’re beautiful, Alexander, like an angel,” slipped past Magnus’ lips and Alec snorted.

 

“Yeah right,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, but then realised that Magnus wasn’t kidding around. “Wait, you’re serious?” whispered Alec and Magnus grinned, nodding and Alec shuddered again, only then realising how close they were standing and Alec felt his throat going dry, Magnus smiling when he saw Alec looking into his eyes and Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’s hot breath against his cheek and he slowly closed his eyes, Alec’s eyelids fluttering shut as well, both of them leaning in and before they knew it, Magnus gently pressed his lips up against Alec’s, who kissed him back and Magnus’ legs then gave up on him, losing control and his tail was back, Magnus stumbling on the ground and Alec yelped.

 

“Oh, my God!” shrieked Alec.  _ Was the kiss that bad?  _ It wasn’t even a proper kiss, just a chaste touch of their lips and- “Magnus speak to me! Oh, no, I killed a merman. It was a kiss of  _ death.  _ I know I’m not the best, but-” he started panicking, but then he was interrupted when Magnus started laughing out loud and Alec was on his knees, next to Magnus, gently holding him and Magnus only shook his head, because for a Prince, Alexander was also a giant dork. 

 

“The kiss was lovely,” said Magnus and winked. “So much that it made me lose control over my magic,” he explained and winked again, Alec letting out a loud  _ oh  _ and Magnus then only nodded. “Well,” said Magnus as his tail was happily flipping. “Since we’re like this, are you up for a swim, my Prince?”

 

“Oh, yes,” said Alec and was quick to join Magnus in the water. Magnus was happily jumping around Alec, who was grinning, still able to stand and then he went closer to Magnus, who wrapped his tail around Alec’s waist and allowed Alec to lift him up a little bit, so that he could hug him properly. 

 

“Oh, um, about that kiss earlier,” said Magnus and Alec flushed. “Well. Um. I don’t know how this works in human relations, but… does it mean that we’re mates now?” asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

 

“Wait, aren’t we already boyfriends?!”

 

“Since when?”

 

“When we first met!” shrieked Alec and then narrowed his eyes. Was it only him thinking they were together?!

 

“You humans work fast,” said Magnus, but then got serious and slowly nodded. “Okay, so we’re…  _ boyfriends, _ ” said Magnus and shook his head. “What a weird word, huh,” he said as he still didn’t get to the cultural differences. “I mean a boy and a friend… it’s a friend. Who is a boy. I don’t get it. The word  _ mate _ makes more sense to me. It’s-”

 

“Okay, okay, we’re  _ mates, _ ” said Alec, giving up cause Magnus still wasn’t done with his rant and Magnus happily beamed. “I really like you,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

 

“I like you too, my Prince,” he replied back and hugged Alexander again. 


	3. "Ouch! That was my butt!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍑 🦀🙈  
> Or Alec meeting Magnus' friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written especially for my shiorino 😼😼😼😼💖💕💕💕💕

That day was a big day; Alec would be finally meeting Magnus' friends. He had heard so much about them and he was looking forward to this a lot; Magnus loved them and since they were important to him, Alec felt really privileged that he'd be meeting them! Not to mention that they were sea creatures, that were going to shapeshift into  _ humans  _ somehow so that it would be easier for all of them to meet. Alec didn't really know how that worked, but all that he he knew was that Magnus' father, Asmodeus, the King of their Kingdom finally granted his son's wish of bringing his friends to the shore so that they could meet his  _ mate.  _ Alec choked as the word was still a lot for him to process, but Magnus was really stubborn about it. They were mates and not boyfriends, Alec shaking his head and he grinned. How about _ … lovers?  _ Oh, he'd need to ask Magnus about that one day!

 

Since Magnus was ready for this step in their relationship, Alec was also looking forward for the merman to meet his brothers and sister, but that would have to wait for a little bit. It was one step at a time and Alec felt his heart fastening just a little bit. What if Magnus' friends weren't going to like him? He used to try and steal their sea friends in the past, so Alec wouldn't really hold it against them if they didn't like him. But, Magnus said that they were all really nice and couldn't wait to finally meet him, so Alec had a good feeling about this. It was going to be amazing and so much fun, Alec happily humming as he was making his way out of the Castle, trying his best to stay hidden from the Royal guard, which stepped up their game lately in trying to figure out where the Prince was sneaking off to.

 

Alec looked around him and when he saw that the hallway was completely empty, he took that as that the coast was clear and that it was okay for him to move! He rubbed his palms together happily and was humming to himself as he took the next turn to the left, completely carefree, only to almost bump into the Head of the Royal guard; Theodore William Underhill and Alec’s jaw dropped on the floor. Where the hell did the other one come out from suddenly?! Oh, he wasn’t in charge of the Royal guard for nothing, he was a professional  _ stalker  _ of Prince Alexander and he let out an angry huff when the blonde one stepped in front of him and prevented him from leaving.

 

“Where are you going?” demanded to know Underhill and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. It wasn’t like he wanted to pry; it  _ really _ wasn’t in his nature, but Alec’s parents were very angry that their son was just wandering around the Kingdom without telling them where he would go and lately he was more out than home, so they were just worried. And since Underhill was the main guard, it was up to him to keep tabs on Alec, which was difficult and he whined, because Alec wanted to walk past him and he gave him a “stern” look, but Alec rolled his eyes and then just placed his hands on top of his sides.

 

“Are you my  _ mother _ ?” snapped Alec, not because he wanted to be mean, but because he was going to make him late and he really didn’t want to be late for  _ this.  _ Today was a big day and Alec wanted to be free and go have fun. He did all of his royal duties as a Prince that day, so he wanted to enjoy his free time and if he needed to kick someone, he  _ was _ going to do that. Alec sighed and then clicked with his tongue. “I’m a Prince and as your Prince I command you to move,” said Alec, carelessly pushing Underhill out of the way and his eyes lit up when he saw the main door;  _ freedom.  _ He was about to walk, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from walking away and he rolled his eyes. “Why won’t you leave me be?” whined Alec.

 

“It is my duty as a Royal guard of this Castle to always know where our Prince is,” said Underhill and Alec clicked with his tongue again, stepping away and he just groaned.

 

“So my parents pay you to be my professional stalker. How lovely,” deadpanned Alec and Underhill’s jaw dropped on the floor, quickly shaking his head and he felt his cheeks reddening out of the embarrassment. He wanted to protest that he wasn't’ a stalker, which he really wasn’t, but then the more he thought about the situation, the more he sided with Prince Alexander and he cursed. 

 

“I am  _ not  _ a stalker,” said Underhill defensively. “Your parents are just worried,” said Underhill and crossed his arms on top of his chest, trying to keep his cool. Prince was quite a few years younger than him, so he was impulsive and at times, didn’t really care for rules. Once upon a time, he did only care about rules, but lately something happened and Alec was a changed man. Maybe he was going through his rebellious stage, but his puberty was long gone, so Underhill couldn’t understand for the life of him what had gotten into Alec. “What’s gotten into you?” asked Underhill concerned.

 

“Magnus hopefully soon,” said Alec under his breath and flushed, Underhill narrowing his eyes as he didn’t quite catch that. “I meant nothing, I’m just… in a hurry. Okay, now-”

 

“Look, you have to tell me, man, where you’re going,” pleaded Underhill as he finally cracked. “The King and the Queen will kill me if I let you walk scot free, at least tell me where you keep wandering off to,” said Underhill and placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders and gently shook the Prince. Very informal, he knew that, but  _ desperation _ made a person do strange things and Underhill was below desperation, he hit his rock bottom. He spent hours and hours, looking for Alec all around the Kingdom, worried, but could never find him. “You know how overprotective your parents are,” hissed Underhill and Alec finally took pity on him. 

 

“I’m just going out to meet up with some friends,” said Alec and Underhill nodded. Okay, finally something.

 

“Okay. Where?” asked Underhill.

 

“That’s a secret,” said Alec and his smile was widening. He felt bad for the guard, he really did, but he couldn’t tell him or he’d follow him and the meeting with Magnus’ friends would be ruined and he he didn’t want that. 

 

“At least tell me who these friends are. Give something, anything,” begged Underhill and Alec hummed.

 

“Well, they’re from another Kingdom.” said Alec, which wasn’t a lie. 

 

“Oh, so you’re strengthening ties with other Kingdoms,” said Underhill and Alec nodded. Yes, sure, let’s go with that. “”Which kingdom, if I may ask? asked Underhill. 

 

“Can’t tell you,” said Alec and then he tapped Underhill’s shoulder. “Okay, now I really have to get going. You know, can’t keep the members of other Kingdom waiting, it doesn’t set a very good image of Kingdom of Alicante, right?” asked Alec and Underhill nodded. “Great, see you later. Oh, say hi to mom and dad if you see them,” said Alec and happily ran out of the Castle and Underhill groaned and then leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling very tired. He still didn’t know where the Prince was headed and as he didn’t want to be classified as a  _ stalker _ again, he didn’t go after him.

 

“It’s tough being the only adult here,” said Underhill and slowly dragged himself off to the Throne room.

 

* * *

Magnus was excited when he and his friends finally arrived onto the shore. Asmodeus had granted Magnus enough magic to temporarily transform his friends into humans, so that his  _ mate _ Alec could meet them. Asmodeus was still kind of on defence of his son being mated to a human, but was prepared to give it a try. He loved his son and trusted him, so he was prepared to give it a try. But, he was going to have the trio report back to him how the meeting went, because he needed details if he was going to have the human visiting his Kingdom in the future.

 

Magnus smiled as he had already transformed the other three into humans, having a pair of legs himself as well. Oh, lately, he tried walking more and more and he was getting quite the hang of it, even though Alec still teased him that he walked like a drunk person, but it was a great improvement. While Catarina was already up on her legs, Ragnor was glaring at his feet and just shook his head. Being a flounder his whole life didn’t really give him much experience to try walking, so he decided that he would just chill on the sand. But being out of the water  _ and not choking _ was a great experience. Huh! Who knew! Above the sea level was a whole new world and it was just as beautiful. 

 

“Fascinating,” said Ragnor as he took a look at his hands as well and moved his fingers. “Wow, that’s a weird feeling. And I have arms and legs, now I know how you feel, Cat, with all those tentacles,” said Ragnor and Catarina was still a bit unsure about being a human now. 

 

“Only four limbs, ugh,” she said as she was trying to keep her balance. It was easier when she had more support. Her beloved tentacles helped her, but she was getting the hang of it and she slowly bent her knees. “Wow.”

 

While Raphael didn’t have much difficulties with walking, since he kind of did that before anyway, he had another problem on his hands. A problem that was slightly more concerning and his face darkened when he looked at his hands, which were still  _ claws.  _ Raphael didn’t know what went wrong, but Magnus’ spell didn’t work properly on him. While Raphael and Catarina were fully transformed, Raphael still had his claws, which looked giant now that he was a human and he glared at Magnus, whose jaw dropped when he noticed his friend’s little problem and he snorted.

 

“Oops, how did that happen?” asked Magnus and Raphael walked to him and poked him with his claw against his chest. Magnus started laughing, so Raphael’s face darkened and he grumbled.

 

“This isn’t funny,” said Raphael. “And you did this on purpose,” accused him Raphael. Magnus really didn’t do it on purpose, but the way Raphael’s face had gotten red, he looked like a crab even more and that was enough for Raphael. He stepped behind Magnus and now that he finally had a butt did what he was wanting to do for a while now, he pinched his butt with his claws, making Magnus jump and yelp on the other side of the beach, letting out a voice that was high pitched and Raphael opened and closed his claws a few times, happy with himself. 

 

Meanwhile all of this was happening, Alec was watching the four of them from afar and was quite confused. Why did… that one pinch Magnus’ butt? Alec was thinking and thinking and then something popped into his mind.  _ Maybe that was some kind of a tradition all of them had?  _ Kind of strange, but what if it meant something like a hello? Oh, Alec wanted to make a good impression on Magnus’ friends and didn’t want to be rude, so what if it was some sort of a greeting? So, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the Prince of Alicante, took it upon himself to greet his guests officially, starting by that one who pinched Magnus last.

 

Catarina and Ragnor were busy with trying to walk properly, while Raphael was laughing at Magnus, who was cursing and hissing as he was massaging his aching ass; so none noticed Alec creeping up behind Raphael. Alec knew how much traditions were important to people, so he stopped thinking how weird it was and just bent down and pinched Raphael’s butt as well, who quickly stopped laughing and he covered his ass, protecting it as he quickly backtracked, tripping over his feet and he ended on the ground, Alec quickly flinching and he placed his hands together behind his back, eyes wide. Did he do something-

 

“This human is a maniac,” yelled Raphael and Magnus cocked his head, but cheered up when he saw Alexander. “He pinched my ass,” said Raphael, who was deeply traumatised. “He-he pinched my-my-” he started and Magnus and the other two started laughing loudly then. Ha! Karma! Magnus tried not to laugh too much and he quickly waddled over to Alec, who was happy to see his boyfriend, who was surprisingly wearing  _ proper _ clothes this time. Why did hell did Alec... ? No, it didn’t matter! It was too funny!

 

“Alexander, why did you-” started Magnus, but then cut off as he was laughing again so hard. 

 

Alec went red into the face. Oh, so it  _ wasn’t _ a tradition, was it? Realising his mistake, Alec took in a deep breath and pressed his lips together.  _ Crap.  _ “Oh, shit, I’m so sorry,” said Alec and wanted to go to Raphael, who quickly started crawling away and Alec felt horrible then. “I didn’t mean… I thought it was a tradition of…. I mean… I thought it meant like a greeting, so I wanted to be nice. I did think it was kind of weird, but I didn’t want to be disrespectful,,” said Alec as he was rambling and he felt terrible. Oh, poor guy with claws, he was going to hate him. “I didn’t… I’m so not a creep. I don’t go around squeezing people’s butts, I swear to God,” said Alec as he was panicking, Ragnor and Catarina still laughing, while Magnus was just shaking his head. Oh, this Prince.... one day he was going to be the death of him. It should be illegal to be this cute.

 

“Oh, it’s okay,” said Catarina. “Don’t worry.”

 

“A visit and a comedy show, how lovely,” said Ragnor, who was living for it. “He’s a keeper, Magnus,” carried on the flounder and Magnus was just cracking up again. While the two loved him, Raphael was hidden behind a rock and was just peeking up from behind, keeping his distance and that made Magnus laugh even harder. Raphael didn’t like this human, he didn’t like it at all. 

 

“Oh, Alexander, you’re precious,” said Magnus and sighed happily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and he kissed him happily, Alec kissing him back as he still felt terribly embarrassed about everything that had just happened and he just ducked his head down, trying his best not to look at Raphael. “Come, let me introduce you to my friends,” said Magnus then and Alec nodded. “Well, you’ve met Raphael already,” commented Magnus. “ _ Up and close, _ ” teased Magnus and Alec groaned.

 

“Magnus, I said I didn’t-”

 

“I know, I know, I’m kidding,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek. “This right here is Catarina,” said Magnus and Alec happily took her hand. “And this one is Ragnor,” he added and Alec was more than happy to greet him as well, looking again at Raphael, who was lurking as they started talking about random stuff, Alec mainly asking about how it was living as a fish and it was kind of hilarious. When Raphael was reminded that it wasn’t just any hand that pinched his butt, but that it was a  _ royal _ one, he slowly came out of his hiding spot and still kept his distance, but at least got involved into conversation. 

 

Hmm… this Prince was a giant dork, was what Raphael learned.

 

* * *

 

“Your friends are a lot of fun,” said Alec after the trio returned back into their usual forms and returned back to the sea. Magnus was back with his tail and Alec was in the sea as well as he wanted to greet them all goodbye and Magnus nodded, because his friends were pretty great indeed. “I still feel bad for Raphael though, I hope he’ll be able to move past this,” he said. “Pretty traumatic experience,” he then added.

 

“Serves him right for pinching me in the first place,” said Magnus with a pout and swam closer to Alec, who was now standing in water, but Magnus wanted to take him out for a swim. “How about we doa little diving, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. “I want to give you something,” he then said and Alec rubbed the back of his neck. Plus, Magnus wanted to properly swim with Alexander. There were so many pretty places to visit under the sea, not even far down. What he had in mind would be pretty easy for Alecto keep up with him. 

 

“I’d love to, but I don’t have gills, remember?” said Alec with a little chuckle and Magnus kissed the tip of his nose and then wrapped his tail around his prince and started guiding him into a bit of a deeper water.

 

“But you’re a good swimmer,” said Magnus.

 

“I guess?”

 

“Ever dived before?”

 

“Of course, I love it! So many pretty fish and seashells,” said Alec. “But my lungs are shit, I can’t last much under there,” said Alec and Magnus hummed. Well, his magic didn’t work on humans unless his father allowed him to, but he had another, much more pleasant and creative way to keep Alec well oxycated under there. 

 

“I know an approach that could work,” said Magnus with a little grin. “Mouth-to-mouth fresh delivery and unlimited air to your service,” said Magnus and pointed to himself.. Alec flushed, but liked the idea, so he nodded.

 

“Alright,” said Alec and Magnus happily swam around him a few times, until Alec took his hand and allowed Magnus to take him to a bit more deeper sea, but Magnus kept it easy and he then looked at Alec, who was happily swimming next to him.

 

“Ready?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, took in a deep breath as Magnus told him to when and smiled when Magnus slowly guided him under the sea level. “Open your eyes,” he heard someone say to him and he was shook. Oh, Magnus was able to speak  under water and he froze. But it would hurt, no? “Trust me, look at me,” said the voice again and Alec slowly opened his eyes. It’s been a while since he last done this. “There you are,” said Magnus, happy to have Alec with him. “I saw something pretty here before and I wanted to give it to you,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart started beating faster. 

 

Magnus took Alec a bit deeper, who was fascinated by the pretty depths of the sea. Magnus felt Alec gripping his hand when he was running out of air and the merman happily cupped his face, kissed him and gave Alec fresh batch of air, Alec flushing as he allowed Magnus to take the lead and he took him to pretty shells. One of them was open and there was a pretty pearl on it. Magnus swam to it and quickly returned to Alexander, handing it to him, Alec fascinated. It was a pretty white pearl and he quickly swam up, Magnus following him.

 

“For me?” asked Alec once he was able to catch his breath and Magnus happily nodded. “I can’t… you’ve given me so much, and I-”

 

“Shh, take it, I want you to have it, I have a bunch back at home anyway,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, smiling as he took it. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” said Alec. “Like you,” said Alec. “My very own pearl from the sea, though nothing can really match up to you and-” started rambling Alec again, but as soon as he called Magnus a  _ pearl,  _ the merman literally jumped him and kissed him fondly, then reminding himself that he needed to be more gentle with Alexander, so he quickly swam back to the shore so that he could properly jump his mate.

 

And was Alec complaining? Why, not at all, he was more than happy to have Magnus above him as he way laying on the shore, the water around them as their lips collided together again. 

 

Ah, what a time to be alive!  
  



	4. "He's quite the catch!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell your sister I am not edible,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow and turned around to him.
> 
> “What?!”
> 
> “You’ve heard her, she called me a catch."
> 
> Magnus meets Alec's family~ ;)

Magnus was happily strutting in front of Alec as they were slowly making way to the Castle and Alec was flushing like a tomato as he walked behind Magnus. Again, Magnus refused to put on proper clothes and was marching in only that over-sized shirt of his, giving Alec quite a lot to look at as he was walking behind him and it was really hard to focus where he was going. Here and there he almost tripped over the stairs and he just shuddered. Surely, Magnus was going to put on some proper clothes for meeting his family, right?!  That was why Alec hurried in front of Magnus and placed his hands on top of his shoulders and gently squeezed them, making Magnus narrowing his eyes and he then looked past his mate at the Castle and his eyes lit up.

 

Oh, the Castle was so big and shiny, even more so up close and he was dying to step inside. He was in a hurry, so he didn’t know why Alexander was stalling all of the sudden; wasn’t he just as excited for him to meet up with his family?! Magnus pouted, but then stopped walking and looked at his Prince, who was furiously flushing as his gaze fell down again and he finally understood what was Alec’s problem. “What’s the matter, my Prince?” asked Magnus on purpose and Alec rolled his eyes. As if he didn’t know! Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest and then just clicked with his tongue.

 

“You should put on some pants,” said Alec and Magnus groaned. But pants were the worst! He still wasn’t used to having legs, but he wore those evil pants once and it was such a weird feeling. With a pout he crossed his arms on top of his chest and stubbornly looked at the blushing Prince. “I’m begging you, my mom’s gonna get a heart attack if you end up showing up like that in front of her in the Throne room,” said Alec and Magnus sighed. Yes, yes, Alexander had a point, okay? 

 

“I know, I know,” said Magnus and snapped with his fingers and loose shorts appeared on him, Alec exhaling in relief and he just nodded. “Better?” asked Magnus with a sly smile and Alec only nodded, giving him a long kiss.

 

“Yeah,” said Alec. “My heart can finally get a rest,” he then added and Magnus waggled his eyebrows teasingly and he then wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him in again, kissing him softly and tenderly. Oh, this was so exciting, to be meeting Alec’s family! And he had quite a lot of siblings as well, so this should be very fun! Magnus didn’t know how it worked having a sibling, but then again Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael were like his brothers and sister, so it was probably very similar. 

 

“I still think that clothes suck,” said Magnus and then just shrugged. “I mean what’s the use of them?” he continued his little rant as he and Alec were making their way closer to the Castle, holding hands and Alec was only smiling. Magnus was adorable when he was ranting and he did nothing to stop him, even though he sounded pretty silly. “You should all just be naked all the time,” suggested Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “You know, if you and I ever get married and I become the King of this land as well,” said Magnus, Alec’s brain melting when the marriage was proposed and he was  _ this _ close to saying ‘I do’ already here and there. “I’ll make clothes illegal, ban all of them,” said Magnus and then nodded to himself. He quite liked that idea!

 

“Uh huh,” said Alec only and started cracking up as he’d like and see Magnus try to do that, laughing even harder and Magnus sent him a curious look. What? In his own humble opinion, the banishment of clothes would do Humans only a favour! Why wear something so constricting when you could be naked and free all the time! “Now then,” said Alec and thus snapped Magnus out of his thinking and the merman looked at the Prince and smiled up to his ears as they had reached the door and had the guard open it for them. “Are you ready?” asked Alec and Magnus’ heart started shaking, quickly nodding and he gripped onto Alec’s hand tight. 

 

Alec had told Isabelle, Jace and Max that they would be meeting someone important that day, but Alec didn’t reveal who it was. He liked to keep them guessing and on edge, it was just how he rolled. Sadly, Maxie was out with Robert at the time, but Alec found Jace and Izzy in one of their Royal sitting rooms. “Oh, that’s my brother and sister,” said Alec and Magnus peeked inside and smiled. The girl looked very strikingly like Alec, while the blonde one not quite so, but Alec had told him before that Jace was an adoptive brother. “You wait here,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together as he wanted for Magnus to make a grand entrance. “I’ll announce you and when I call your name step inside. Is that okay?” asked Alec and Magnus loved how extra that was. Completely up to his taste!

 

“Yes!” said Magnus and straightened his clothes. “Oh, I need to make myself look decent,” he then commented, snapping his fingers and a mirror appeared in his hands. Alec snorted. 

 

“You look perfect as you are,” said Alec and quickly leaned in to press a kiss on top of Magnus’ cheek and then took in a deep breath as he slowly let Magnus wait in front of the door, while he hurried over inside. As he stepped inside, Izzy and Jace both looked up and the Princess was the first one to stand up, drop the book she was reading and she excitedly walked over to Alec. Her brother told them that he was going to introduce someone special to them, so she was on edge whole day. The curiosity was killing her! 

 

“Alec, there you are!” squealed the girl. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere today!” said Izzy and was looking around. “You can’t just make such an announcement and then just leave us like that!” scolded him Izzy and then rubbed her palms together. “So! So! Who are we meeting, Alec? Tell us or curiosity will be the death of me,” said Izzy and Alec was taken back a little bit by her attack, but then started cracking up and then looked at Jace, who was rubbing his temples.

 

“You better tell us soon,” whined Jace. “I’ve been listening to her rambling whole day. She doesn’t have a turn off switch today and my head is killing me,” he then added and Izzy stuck out her tongue at him and rolled her eyes, then smiled again as she looked at Alec and the oldest of them was just laughing. Ah, his brother and sister were hilarious!

 

“Oh, shush, you were curious too!” said Izzy as she didn’t like how Jace put her out on the spot.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Jace and then stepped closer to them and smiled. “So, tell us already?! Who do you want us to meet?” asked Jace happily and Alec felt his heart hammering louder as he looked towards the door, where he heard some rustling sounds and he grinned. Magnus must had been  _ getting ready _ as he said before and he couldn't stop smiling. Izzy whistled when she noticed that smile and she sent Alec a wink. It was clear on kilometres away that Alec was smitten with someone and that whoever he met was the one who was he going to introduce to them today. Alec looked very happy and excited lately. And happy looked good on Alec, both Izzy and Jace agreed. 

 

“Yes, okay,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together as he looked towards the door, his heart melting again. “I want to meet you someone who I’ve met a couple of weeks ago and,” he said, Alec’s voice trailing off and then he forced himself to get back on track, Magnus literally exploding with excitement behind the door as he couldn’t wait for himself to be announced. “Just someone who’s super special to me and that I really,  _ really _ like,” said Alec and then chuckled as the door opened on their own as Magnus couldn’t contain himself. “The one and only, Magnus Bane, who is-” said Alec as he had more in store to describing Magnus, but the merman just barged in and ran up to Alec. After hearing him say all of those sweet things about him, he just  _ had _ to kiss him. 

 

Alec started cracking up as Magnus’ lips were on his and he slowly pulled back, Magnus then looking towards Alexander’s siblings and he smiled up to his ears. “Hello, my lovelies, it’s a pleasure to finally meet y’all,” said Magnus happily and Alec giggled. Alec  _ giggled,  _ making Jace’s jaw drop to the floor and Izzy was just smitten with Alec’s boyfriend. First one ever he brought home and introduced to them, so she knew he had to be super special. And Izzy could see why Alec liked him so much.

 

How was he so beautiful was beyond her. And those necklaces made out of pearls and seashells around his neck were stunning. He was glowing and Izzy sighed happily. Wow, what a catch! “Wow,” said Izzy and looked at Alec, winking at him. “He’s quite the catch,” she said and Magnus flinched and when she was about to come closer to him, he quickly hid behind his Prince, Izzy stopping in her tracks and she looked at Alec. Did she say something wrong or-?

 

“Magnus?” asked Alec softly.

 

“Please tell your sister I am not edible,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow and turned around to him. 

 

“ _ What?! _ ”

 

“You’ve heard her, she called me a catch, as if I was some kind of a fish that… This is not funny, Alexander, stop laughing,” said Magnus as Alec started cracking up when he heard Magnus say that. Oh, the differences between them truly were something at times and Alec just laughed louder.

 

“No, she didn’t mean that,” said Alec and Magnus gave him unsure look as he looked at Isabelle again, who was now confused. “It’s a figure of speech, means you’re handsome and hot,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus perked up and then thought about it a few times and then nodded. Okay, that made sense! Again, humans were pretty weird with their way of speaking sometimes! But, Magnus cheered up again and went to her again and he shook her hand. 

 

“It’s so amazing to finally meet you,” said Magnus happily and Izzy smiled again. Jace shook Magnus’ hand as well and Magnus hummed. “Oh, you must be Jace!” said Magnus and Jace happily smiled. “The one who’s terrified of ducks?!” blurted out Magnus. He didn’t mean to say it, but it just kind of escaped and Jace went red in the face as he looked to his brother, who was now dying with laughter.

 

“You told him?!” shrieked Jace. “Seriously, is there anyone in this KIngdom that you  _ haven’t  _ told?!” asked Jace and Alec shrugged.

 

“The chances for that are zero to none,” said Alec and Isabelle only rolled her eyes. 

 

“Boys,” said Izzy and shook her head with a smile. It wasn’t easy being the only sister in the family sometimes. “Now, stop fighting,” said Izzy, but Alec and Jace were having more of a brotherly banter than anything else. “So, Magnus, where do you come from?” asked Izzy curiously and Magnus smiled.

 

“Glad you asked. I’m from the Sea Kingdom, my dear,” said Magnus proudly and Izzy narrowed his eyes.

 

“ _ Sea  _ Kingdom?” asked Jace as that was the first time him hearing about it as well and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Where the hell is that?” asked Jace and then snorted. “In the sea?”

 

“Precisely,” said Magnus excitedly. He was very proud of his family roots.

 

“I’m not following you, I’m sorry. But did you say-” said Izzy and she frowned and then looked at Alec. Magnus looked at Alec as well, feeling deflated. Oh, so he didn’t tell them that he was a merman?! Oh, was Alec trying to keep it a secret or-

 

“Magnus’ a merman,” blurted out Alec and all Magnus’ worries were gone. Izzy and Jace didn’t believe at first, but as Magnus proved that he had actual magic as well by summoning a little, tiny duck on top of Jace’s head as he was the one laughing the hardest at Alec, they finally saw that it was maybe true after all! “I know it’s a lot to take in, it was for me as well, but listen!” said Alec. “There’s a whole different world out there!” said Alec as he was buzzing with excitement, telling Izzy what he new so far. Jace wasn’t really listening as he was still calming down from Magnus’ little stunt and-

 

“Why did you-” stammered Jace.

 

“You were laughing at my mate,” said Magnus, annoyed and Alec flushed again at the word  _ mate.  _

 

“Magnus, I thought we talked about this mate thing, it’s-”

 

“So romantic,” squealed Izzy next to them and Magnus proudly smiled.

 

“See, what have I been telling you,” said Magnus happily and then sat down next to Isabelle on the couch, because his poor legs were killing him. “My legs hurt,” said Magnus and whined. “You know, having a tail is so much easier,” he said and while he was sitting down, Alec was more than happy to massage his legs as he continued talking to Jace and Izzy, who both attacked him with many questions as there was so much that they wanted to ask him. And as they were talking and talking, Maryse decided to inside as well as she heard laughter and talking from the sitting room, so she decided to inspect, eyes wide when she saw a handsome young man sitting in her son’s lap and she giggled. 

 

_ Oh, so this was the special someone their son was bringing over! _

 

“Mom!” exclaimed Alec happily when she saw Maryse standing by the door and he signed her to come closer, Magnus straightening himself up. Damn, all of the Lightwoods were so good-looking it was kind of unfair. The Queen was glowing with happiness when Alec introduced her to Magnus, who was beaming down at the woman. 

 

“I’m happy to finally meet you, your Highness,” said Magnus. 

 

“Oh, please, do call me Maryse,” said the Queen happily, laughing as she hugged Magnus, who was taken back. Wow, for a Queen she was really chill and laid back! His father was anything but that! “So, you’re the reason my son’s been smiling so much lately,” she said and Alec felt his cheeks burning up.

 

“Mom!” whined Alec.

 

“Oh, shush, I’m happy for you,” said Maryse and grinned. 

 

“Where’s dad and Max? I want them to meet Magnus as well,” said Alec happily.

 

“Oh, they’re training today,” said Maryse and smiled. “Sword fight. I don’t really get it, but they seem to enjoy it,” said Maryse to Magnus, who nodded. “Oh, Alec, you should totally show Magnus how talented you are with bow and arrows,” suggested Maryse and Alec shook his head.

 

“Maybe later, mom.”

 

“You didn’t tell me you were an archer, Alexander!” said Magnus, smitten even more. “Oh, you have to show me sometime,” he then urged him and Alec melted. 

 

“Okay,” he stuttered and Maryse grinned.

 

“Will you be staying for dinner, Magnus?” asked Maryse and Magnus was quick to nod. “Lovely, what are you in the mood for? I’ll tell our cooks to prepare something up to your liking,” she said and Magnus started thinking.

 

“Seaweed, algae wraps and-” he started, but then looked up and saw the confused look on Maryse’s face when he started listing the things he liked. Alec giggled next to him. 

 

“I don’t think we have any of this lying around here,” said Maryse and hummed. “Huh, you must come from a distant Kingdom, don’t you?” 

 

“You have no idea,” said Jace and grinned.

 

“Umm,” whispered Magnus and looked at Alec. “What’s good?”

 

“I’ll take care of it,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus happily leaned up against him. 

 

The dinner was a blast for Magnus, for Alec not so much, because his parents had a  _ gift _ to embarrass him in front of his boyfriend. It wasn’t intentional, but having such boasting parents didn’t help either as they filled in Mangus about many stories of Alec as a child and Magnus was living for it, happily listening to all of it and if he thought he couldn’t fall in love with Alexander even more, well, he was so mistaken, because after that dinner, he had hearts in his eyes as Alec took him to show him around the Castle and the two of them stopped by his bedroom last, Magnus in complete awe as he stepped inside.

 

“My parents took the news that you’re a merman pretty good,” said Alec and Magnus giggled.

 

“Yeah, I’m surprised,” said Magnus. “They’re pretty down to Earth for King and Queen,” commented Magnus and happily sighed as he looked around the room and Alec followed him inside, closing the door, tuning out the giggles and voices of the others, so that he and Magnus could have some privacy. “Wow, you have so many books,” said Magnus when he was by the bookcase that Alexander had in his room and Alec sheepishly smiled.

 

“I’m a bit of a bookworm,” said Alec and Magnus frowned. 

 

“Don’t call yourself a worm, Alexander, you’re lovely,” said Magnus.

 

“No, I mean,” said Alec and grinned. “I like reading,” said the Prince and Magnus nodded. Yeah, it was kind of obvious and he smiled when he saw that his Prince had many fairy tales lying around. That was kind of adorable and he smiled. 

 

“You really do love stories and fairy tales,” said Magnus and Alec flushed.

 

“I know, it’s weird, isn’t it?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head, leaning against the bookcase when Alec stepped closed and he pulled him closer by pulling on his shirt. 

 

“I didn’t say that,” said Magnus. “It’s sweet. For a Prince, you’re really innocent,” he then commented and Alec rolled his eyes. “Oh, it’s a good thing,” he then added and Alec only shrugged, but then smiled when Magnus pulled him down for a slightly longer kiss, Alec more than happy to return him another one.  

  
  



	5. Fun times in the cave~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit hot and steamy in Magnus' special secret place ;)

Magnus and Alec were currently in Magnus’ little hidden spot, in the little cave that Magnus showed to Alexander on the day they first met and since then, the two of them liked coming there together. Alec felt extra privileged that Magnus decided to share such an important space with him and he loved it there; they were hidden from the curious eyes of the Royal guard, completely alone and knew that no one would come and disturb their peace. It really was their own little sanctuary, Magnus loving it now even more that he got to share it with his  _ mate _ and he was happily humming into their kiss as he felt Alec leaning down, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. Magnus gently gasped as he felt the Prince’s tongue slowly slipping inside of his hot mouth and his tail excitedly splashed in the water. 

 

While Alec was sitting on the rock, Magnus was in the sea, his tail happily moving around as they were making out, supporting himself on the rock to be closer to Alexander, who was pulling him closer. Alec’s legs were in the water, having them spread open so that Magnus was able to get a better access, wrapping his legs then around Magnus and the merman was happily smiling as they were kissing. This moment really was perfect, feeling Alec’s warm palm on his neck as he was holding him ever so gently, but also firmly as he kissed him again and Magnus leaned up even more.

 

Oh, maybe the Prince wasn’t as innocent as he first though; looks could be deceiving was what Magnus learned, but was he complaining? Oh, not at all. Magnus was more than happy to go along with Alexander and experience something new. Alec was his first human, after all, so he was more than eager to learn from Alexander himself, who was pouring his heat and love into their kisses so much that it made Magnus’ head spin, but he loved it, gasping a little as they pulled back and Alec gasped when he found himself looking into Magnus’ beautiful golden eyes. A little sheepish smile spread across Alec’s lips as he cupped Magnus’ cheek, who nuzzled into the warmth and Alec’s heart leaped up into his throat.

 

“You’re beautiful,” said Alec. He had said it almost every day, but he couldn’t really help himself, now could he? It was impossible when he had this beautiful creature there in his arms, kissing and loving him, accepting all of him and he was just- Alec pressed their foreheads together and Magnus smiled up to his ears. The amount of compliments that Alexander was giving him really inflated his already huge ego, but he also complimented Alexander back every time he had a chance, because he really was stunning.

 

“You’re beautiful, my Prince,” whispered Magnus back and Alec chased his lips when he slowly pulled back. A sly smirk spread across Magnus’ lips and he then finally took mercy on Alec, leaned up and crushed their lips together again, licking himself into Alec’s hot mouth and the Prince gasped loudly when he felt Magnus’ teeth gently sinking into his lower lip, gently sucking on it, then again kissing him sloppily and eagerly. Alec was living the best of his life right there, his hand slowly dropping down, going onto the side of Magnus’ neck, brushing against his gills and Magnus quickly pulled back and let out a startled moan. Alec’s eyes snapped open and he quickly withdrew his hand. 

 

“Magnus, I am so sorry, did I do something-”

 

“Oh, no… not at all,” stammered Magnus and felt his cheeks reddening up a little bit as he looked down, but then forced himself to look back up and he gave Alec a little smile. “It’s just… I’ve forgotten that my neck is, um, a little bit sensitive,” confessed Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “Especially to you it seems,” he then added and Alec smiled up to his ears.  _ Oh.  _ “That felt good, you may do it again and  _ oh my God, _ ” started explaining Magnus, but then Alec’s lips dropped onto his neck, just above his gills and beneath his ear, and he forgot how speaking or breathing worked. Alec smiled shyly, but couldn’t help himself. The sound that Magnus made before… he wanted to hear it again and if only a touch was able to make Magnus react like  _ that,  _ he wondered what would happen if he would use his lips. And Magnus’ reaction didn’t disappoint at all.

 

Magnus’ eyes were tightly shut as he allowed Alec’s tongue to do wonders against his neck, Alec slowly kissing his way up to Magnus’ ear, then back down, focusing on Magnus’ throat rather on the sides of his neck as he seemed to like it best there. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath as his hand went into Alec’s hair automatically, bringing him closer in, wanting to feel him closer and a deep growl was heard, which surprised Alec, whose eyes widened and he pulled back a little bit and looked down into Magnus’ golden eyes, which were unfocused and he was feeling deflated… where did Alec’s lips and tongue go?!

 

“Everything okay?” whispered Alec and Magnus shook his head.

 

“No, you stopped kissing my neck,” complained Magnus and Alec chuckled, but Magnus’ wish was his command and he dropped his head lower, Magnus smiling again and he took a handful of Alec’s hair and gently pulled on it, Alec gasping softly as that felt incredibly good, Magnus’ moans getting louder again, which encouraged Alec to keep on going. He didn’t have much experience, but he had to be doing something right as he could feel Magnus’ body warming up in his arms, shaking and water was splashing all around them as it seemed that Magnus couldn’t control his tail at all. Adorable, thought Alec and slowly closed his eyes.

 

Being with a human for the first time really was an experience that was out of this world for Magnus. Alec was so throughout with the way he was determined to make him feel good. His tongue was talented; it really could have a career and he giggled at his own thoughts, but then let out a much louder moan when he felt Alec gently nipping on the skin just beneath his ear, his moans getting high pitches and Alec’s head was now spinning as well, because  _ damn.  _ He thanked the Lord and the Angels that they were currently in the cave, because Magnus’ moans were echoing all around and it was marvelous, Alec feeling his member straining against his shorts, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

 

“Alexander, don’t stop,” whispered Magnus. “Keep-keep going… yes,  _ yes,  _ right there,” kept chanting the merman, gasping loudly when he felt Alec’s hand on his bare chest and he grabbed onto that rock tighter, his knuckles going white to the bone. Alec was smiling, Magnus was gorgeous like this, head thrown back, chanting Alec’s name out over and over again. Alec could honestly come just like that; Magnus’ moans were deliciously addicting and he was getting greedier by the second, sucking in a little mark on Magnus’ throat as he slipped his hand lower a bit.

 

Magnus was drowning in pleasure and was only brought back to his sanity when he felt something hard poking him into his stomach and he dropped his eyes lower and saw the bulge in Alec’s shorts. Magnus chuckled and looked up, gently running his fingers over it, Alec letting out a startled moan and he bit onto his lower lip. “Magnus, it’s okay,” whispered Alec and shook his head. “You don’t have to-”

 

“Aw, why not?” asked Magnus with a little pout and winked. “Looks like you’re in a desperate need of help,” he carried on and slowly pulled the hem of Alec’s shorts lower, the Prince’s toes curling when Magnus’ hand slipped inside, but stayed above the place that needed the most attention. “Let me give you a helping hand, so to speak,” teased him Magnus and Alec shuddered, but quickly nodded. God, yes. He wanted it so bad and as a reply he just kissed Magnus hard and fast, who quickly stumbled to take those annoying shorts off and his mouth then watered, Alec’s cock hot and heavy in his hand and he gasped as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the base. 

 

“Magnus, kiss me,” demanded Alec and Magnus quickly leaned up, allowing Alec to devour his mouth hungrily right there, while he slowly moved his hand, hoping that was he was doing was good and by the way Alec was gasping and softly moaning above him, he knew that he had to be doing it right, grinning as that encouraged to be bolder, twisting his wrist as he moved his hand in slow and lazy jerks, Alec’s hips buckling as he tried not to move them, but in the end he found himself thrusting back into Magnus’ fist, who tightened the drip a little bit and chuckled. 

 

“Magnus, that feels so good,” said Alec and Magnus smiled against his lips, kissing him softly and then moved his lips onto Alec’s neck, wondering if he was sensitive there as well. The response he got was quite lovely; Alec’s hips buckled even more, his cock throbbing in his hand as he gently licked his way down and looked at Alec, who was enjoying himself to the fullest. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to be doing that, but as hot and bothered both of them were, it didn’t matter. “More,” whispered Alec and Magnus groaned as he kissed his way down to Alec’s stomach and spread Alexander’s legs further apart.

 

The Prince flushed again; that position was highly exposing, but he also couldn’t look away as he had Magnus gently kissing around his cock and Magnus slowly darted his tongue out and made Alec see  _ heaven _ when he licked a thick strip underside his cock and his tongue swirled around his tip. “How’s this?” asked Magnus as he continued pumping his cock, tongue still playing with the tip and Alec laughed breathlessly.

 

“So good,” confessed Alec and gently held Magnus’ cheek. Magnus’ happiness and excitement were over the roof when he said that and he wondered what would happen if he would about to- Magnus’ heart shook as he dipped his head lower and took Alexander’s cock into his mouth, Alec’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, his head thumping against the rocks behind him lightly, but he didn’t even register the discomfort as Magnus looked up at him, those gold eyes shining, burning into Alec’s own soul. Magnus looked so lovely like that with his mouth wrapped around his cock, eyes pleadingly looking him up and-  _ Oh, fuck, yes, yes, that felt so good.  _

 

Oh, Alec’s moans were doing wonders for Magnus as well, echoching off the walls in the cave and Magnus sucked onto Alec’s cock harder, bobbing his head up and down, feeling Alec entangle his fingers into his hair as well and Alec carefully started rolling his hips, matching up with Magnus perfectly, careful and he had a little smile when he saw Magnus looking up at him the entire time. Magnus couldn’t look away; Alexander was stunning when he was getting lost in pleasure, unable to keep his face straight at all, cheeks red and Magnus hummed along with Alec, the Prince gently stroking the back of his neck, trying to tell him just how good he was doing, making Mangus’ head spin and Alec felt the pleasure building up. There was no way that he was lasting much with Magnus looking up at him like that. That face was just- Alec groaned and gently pulled out.

 

“A-Alexander-?”

 

“I’m close,” whispered Alec and Magnus smiled. Oh, he knew what that meant, but he pouted. Didn’t Alec want to finish?! It would be such a waste to stop now, just when Alec was about to reach his peak. Magnus wanted to  _ see _ what kind of a face he’d make then and- “I wanna kiss you when I-”

 

“Of course, my Prince,” whispered Magnus back and prompted himself up a little bit, dropping his hand in between them, stroking Alexander in fast jerks, the Prince gasping louder, moaning out Magnus’ name over and over again, chanting it like a prayer that would set him off free and it was- Just a few more strokes and Alec would be coming undone, holding the back of Magnus’ neck, holding him up and close, kissing him, then moaning and gasping against his lips again.

 

“Magnus, Magnus, yes, yes, keep going,  _ oh, fuck, _ ” moaned the Prince, shaking all over, barely holding back and Magnus smiled.

 

“Come on, Alexander,” urged him Magnus. “Show me how good I’ve made you feel, my Prince,” he ordered and that was when Alec bowed his head forward as he was coming, harder than ever before. Magnus grabbed his hair, yanking his head back as he wanted to see his face, moaning as well in unison as he felt Alec coming all over his hand and he was chuckling and smirking, kissing Alec’s lips. 

 

“Oh, God, oh,  _ fuck,  _ Magnus, that-”

 

“Amazing,” said Magnus and smiled. “That was everything, you were gorgeous,” continued Magnus showering Alec with compliments and Alec slowly opened his eyes as he was resting against the rock wall, smiling as nodding, breathing rapid and uneven. But he felt amazing.

 

“I needed that,” said Alec and Magnus grinned. “Felt so good,” he then added and kissed Magnus again, who gave him a sheepish smile and grinned. Alec then frowned. “How-how about you?” asked Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side.

 

“Me?”

 

“Well,  _ duh, _ ” said Alec and giggled. “So, what do I do?” asked Alec and started looking under the water and Magnus softly laughed. He dropped his hand under water, activating his magic and Alec gasped when he saw the water bubbling up, then slowly bubbles disappearing and saw that Magnus was now with his legs. “ _ Oh, _ ” stammered Alec and Magnus nodded. This was going to be a fun, new experience for Magnus as he slowly prompted himself up as well, Alec sliding back a little bit, Magnus sitting in front of him, his back turned to Alec and he shuddered. He was still hyper sensitive from before, so he gasped loudly when he felt Alec’s lips back on his neck and he leaned back up against him.

 

“It’s my first time… in this form, I-” whispered Magnus, feeling a bit nervous, but another kiss against his cheek was there to tell him that he was in good hands. Alec was shaking, his heart was beating so fast when he realised just how important this was to Magnus and he slowly made Magnus turn his head around, holding his chin with one hand, while the other one was wrapped around Magnus’ stomach, keeping him snug and close as they kissed slowly and softly, Magnus allowing Alec to take the lead for the moment and he closed his eyes when he felt Alec’s hand slowly sliding lower.

 

Much to Alec’s pleasure, Magnus was already rock hard, not that it was really a wonder. Magnus heard a deep chuckle against his ear and he spread his legs a bit more when he felt Alec softly cupping his cock and he grabbed onto the side of the rock, feet splashing in the water and Alec gave him another kiss on his neck. Magnus leaned back even more when Alec slowly started moving his hand, hips bucking like crazy as he was  _ overwhelmed.  _ Alec’s touch was always too much for him to handle, but this was-

 

“Damn, you’re really feeling it,” commented Alec, feeling his cheeks redden by how much Magnus was trembling under his touches. 

 

“I told you it’s first…  _ oh, yes, _ ” gasped Magnus and gripped onto Alec’s wrist, urging his hand to move faster. “Go faster, yes, yes, faster, oh  _ yes, like this, fuck, _ ” was moaning Magnus, who was laying up against Alec completely boneless, Alec moaning along as Magnus’ moans were getting high pitched again. Magnus looked up against Alec again, who was holding him in his lap so that he didn’t slip into the water, while his hand continued pumping Magnus’ cock faster.

 

“ _ More, _ ” begged Magnus and Alec leaned down to press a kiss on his lips again, that time Magnus biting onto Alec’s lower lip. Magnus didn’t last much longer, grabbing Alec’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him hard and rough as he was pushed over the edge himself, riding out his orgasm and Alec was softly whispering little praises into Magnus’ ear then as the merman spent a good few minutes just resting up against Alec’s body, breathing hard and uneven and then a giggle was heard. Magnus started giggling, still high on pleasure as he slowly turned around and Alec started laughing as well.

 

“Woah,” commented Alec and Magnus grinned back. 

 

“This was intense,” blabbered Magnus as his head still felt a bit fuzzy and then he sighed happily. “I-I can’t imagine how it’ll be when we go all the way,” he commented and his eyes lit up. “But I can’t wait to find out,” was he quick to add and Alec started laughing next to him.

 

“Oh, yes,” said Alec and looked around. “Just next time, when we do it… we need to pick out a more practical and comfortable place,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, but nodded. It was sort of cramped. “My ass is killing me now from this pointy rock,” added Alec and Magnus spent a good five minutes laughing out loud after that. “It’s pretty serious, Magnus, I think you might have to kiss it better,” suggested Alec and Magnus chuckled as he pulled Alec into the water with him.

 

“Oh, I’ll take care of it, I promise,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec’s heart melted when they were both in the water, slowly swimming around and he sighed happily. Magnus cocked his head when he saw that Alec had gotten all serious and he swam closer. “What’s-”

 

“I love you,” whispered Alec and Magnus internally screamed.

 

“I love you too, Angel,” was quick to say back the merman and Alec’s heart was filled with much joy as he kissed his adorable merman again. 


	6. "So... When can I expect some grandchildren?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets The King of Sea ✨👀

Alec was nervously shaking as he stepped into the water and he looked at Magnus, who was right there beside him and he gave him a soft smile. The thing was; Alec was finally going to meet up with Magnus’  _ father.  _ With the King of Sea, the one and only Asmodeus. Alec had heard a lot about him from Mangus and from what he heard, the man was pretty great. But still, Alec was nervous as this was a pretty huge step in their relationship. While it was true that Magnus had met his parents before, Alec had never met someone else’s parents, so that was why he was trying to keep calm. But he was looking forward to it, mostly because Magnus was going to use magic on him so that he could dive deep under the sea and Alec’s heart was beating fast with excitement. Oh, he wondered what was going to happen! Was he going to grow tail as well? Alec rubbed his palms together, because that sounded lovely actually. He wondered how a tail would feel. It would be pretty amazing and fun, so that he-

 

“Alexander, you’re literally yelling with your mind,” said Magnus and Alec looked up, shrugging it off. Alec’s face was frowning when he was thinking and Magnus could honestly almost hear his thoughts then as he was truly thinking too much about the whole deal. Asmodeus was going to love Alexander; Magnus had told him so much about his  _ mate _ and his father was excited to finally meet him! “My father is going to love you, I told you he can’t wait to meet you, right?” asked Magnus as he was happily swimming around Alec when he stepped into deeper water and the Prince nodded.

 

“Right,” said Alec and gave him a little smile. The fact that Asmodeus allowed Magnus to use the magic on Alec, to give him that power, meant that he was welcome in their Kingdom. “So, okay, how do we do this?” asked Alec and rubbed his palms together for the second time as if he was trying to warm up before a race. “Will I grow a tail?” he then asked happily and looked at his legs, moving his toes. “Oh, that would be very interesting and so much fun,” said Alec as he continued to entertain himself with the idea of growing a tail himself for a bit longer.

 

Magnus grinned and then he shook his head. It would be adorable to see Alexander with a tail, but sadly (at least this time), he wasn’t getting one. Only gills that were going to help him breathe underwater. “No tail this time, I’m afraid,” said Magnus and Alec pouted, but then nodded. “Maybe next time if you make a good impression on my father,” said Magnus and winked, Alec nodded and then decided to let it go. It wasn’t like it was important that much and he then waited for Magnus to carry on. “But you’ll get some badass pair of gills,” he quickly added and Alec’s jaw dropped to the bottom of the sea.

 

“ _ Really?! _ ” shrieked Alec and touched his own neck as he watched Magnus’ one and then started thinking. Oh, that was going to be fun as well! Right? Although, also kind of weird to have that thing on his neck. He was again thinking too much, the look on Magnus’ face telling him to stop worrying so much and in the end, Alec only nodded and stopped thinking. Or so he thought. “Okay, I’m ready. Bring it on, Magnus,” said Alec, squated a bit down in the water and Magnus started laughing again, because his Prince truly was a giant, but loveable dork that you just had to love. So he knew that the family meeting was going to be amazing and he just kissed Alec softly, before he finally decided to do it as he also couldn’t contain himself much longer. He wanted to show Alexander around their Kingdom and he was looking forward to this for days now!

 

“Okay,” said Magnus. “This won’t hurt, but it will probably feel kind of funny,” promised him Magnus and Alec nodded. Oh, he didn’t mind hurting it anyway, if he got to see the  _ Undersea Kingdom.  _ His heart was again hammering with excitement and he then pressed his lips together. “Ready now?” asked Magnus carefully and Alec nodded, breath taken away when he saw Magnus’ beautiful magic again, focusing on his golden eyes when Magnus brought his hand lower to his neck and murmured something that Magnus couldn’t really make out what it was; it was some kind of a foreign language. Or a spell, he couldn’t really tell, but the next time he looked down, he felt something strange on his neck, touching it and he literally jumped in the water. 

 

“Oh, my God,” shrieked Alec and ran his fingers through his neck a few times, Magnus grinning as he watched the Prince looking himself in the reflection of the sea. “Holy shit, they’re really on there, aren’t they?” commented Alec and then tried to take a breath, but started choking. Right, how the fuck did you know with what to breathe?! He had now lungs and gills at the same time and gills didn’t work really up on the surface. “Magnus,” gasped Alec and Magnus was quickly next to him. “How the fuck do you operate these?” he asked, pointing to the gills on his neck, still choking.

 

“Oh,” said Magnus, kind of panicking when he saw that Alec’s face was kind of red. “Um, you just kind of know,” said Magnus and Alec started breathlessly laughing, because that didn’t make any sense. “Crap, don’t choke,” said Magnus and quickly grabbed Alec’s hand, who was still gasping for air, swam to much deeper sea later on and just pulled Alec under the water with him, hoping that it was going to work somehow.

 

Alec was squirming when he was suddenly under the water and his eyes widened. “Oh, no, Magnus, I’m going to die, I can’t breathe,” he shrieked, not really realising that he was already under the water, talking  _ and  _ breathing as he was still in the shock from before, Magnus snorting when he was watching him. “Magnus, help me, I’m drowning, I’m--  _ wait, _ ” said Alec when he finally realised it. “I’m under water and  _ talking, _ ” he said and narrowed his eyes. “Holy shit, I am breathing, Mangus!”

 

“Yes you are, you giant dork,” said Magnus and swam next to Alec, kissing him then. “You’re all okay now,” he whispered against his lips and Alec agreed. Well, he was more than okay as Magnus guided him much deeper and Alec’s eyes were wide as he was taking in all of the beauty in.

 

There were so many beautiful colours down there; so colourful fish swimming around, Alec not being able to look away even for a second as they were diving deeper, Magnus taking Alexander to his  _ home _ . Alec was quiet, all that was being heard were  _ wow, amazing, damn, beautiful, gorgeous, woah  _ and many more, Magnus smile growing even wider, because he was just so happy that Alexander was there with him to witness the beauties of the sea for himself. Magnus had told him many times how lovely it was, but seeing it himself with his own eyes, Alec was just in awe. It was beautiful, everything was beautiful. 

 

“Magnus, it’s so beautiful down here,” whispered Alec, holding onto Magnus’ hand and the merman turned around for a little while, pulling his mate closer and he genty pecked his lips, Alec sighing. Ah, but Magnus was still the most beautiful thing ever. “You’re still the most beautiful though,” escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus started snickering, but he was completely smitten, kissing Alec again, wrapping his arms around him, Alec shuddering when he felt Magnus’ tail happily swimming around him and he was just smiling so much. 

 

“I’m so happy you’re finally here with me, Alexander,” commented Magnus as he slowly pulled back and Alec nodded in agreement. He was also very happy to be there, holding Magnus’ hand tighter and he perked up as they were getting very  _ deep _ then.

 

“Are we close?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

 

“Not much longer,” said Magnus and he felt his heart beating a lot faster then. Oh just a few more turns and they were going to be  _ there.  _ Magnus was so excited, his excitement passing on to Alec as well as he heard little giggles coming from Magnus, who was now swimming very fast, Alec gripping onto his hand very tightly as he didn’t want to fall off, Magnus gripping it back and just a few seconds later, Alec finally saw something in the distance, eyes wide as they were coming closer to it and his jaw dropped when he realised that it was a castle. The Castle, Alec letting out a loud gasp and Magnus finally slowed down a little bit, going slower, swimming to his home and he then looked at Alec when they finally arrived, who was now floating in the water on his own as was just staring in  _ awe.  _ He was completely fascinated, because  _ wow.  _

 

The Castle was stunning. It had a few higher towers in the middle, surrounded by a few lower ones around it, all of them having pointy, giant sea shells as roofs. The colours were magical; Alec couldn’t even tell what colour it was. At first he thought it was white, but then the sunlight seeping through the depths of the sea made it seem like it had a blue or purple sheen to it, then green and Alec was in love. It was pure magic it what it was. Magnus was smiling when he saw Alec admiring the Castle and that made him so happy. Magnus gently tugged his hand again, trying to bring Alec closer to the door, which had two giant seahorses painted by the entrance on the walls.

 

“Wow,” stammered Alec. “This is incredible.  _ This _ is your home?” asked Alec as still couldn’t look away and Magnus happily nodded. 

 

“Yes,” said Magnus. “It’s quite lovely, isn’t it?” he then asked as he took great pride in his home and Magnus nodded. Not only lovely, but it was just wow.

 

“Magical,” stammered Alec.

 

“Wait until you see the inside,” said Magnus excitedly and dragged Alexander inside, not even allowing him any time to take everything in, he was already gasping again when he was inside. The Castle was amazing, Alec was just quiet then as he was given a Castle tour, Magnus quickly dragging him to his room as he wanted to show Alexander how his own room looked like. “This is my room,” said Magnus, quickly swimming around it, realising that it was in complete mess. Well, not really, to Alec it was beautiful and magical, but Magnus started quickly cleaning up the seashells that were lying around the floor. “Ugh, it’s a mess, I was making new necklaces yesterday and I forgot to clean up. I’m-” he started, but was interrupted by Alec.

 

“It’s amazing,” whispered the Prince and Magnus sheepishly smiled, still excitedly swimming around. Alec was barely keeping up with him, because Magnus was going too fast and in the end, Alec caught Magnus in his arms and made him slow down. “Magnus, relax,” said Alec and gently held Magnus’ cheek. “Slow down, will you?” he asked then and Magnus started giggling.

 

“I’m trying, I’m just too excited,” commented Magnus. “I finally get to show you my home,” he then said and Alec understood him well, leaning in to press a long kiss up against his lips and Magnus gladly kissed him back, little bubbles escaping in between their lips, making Alec giggle as he definitely wasn’t used to that, but he could get behind it, eyes closing as Magnus’ lips were on his again. Then, Alec heard something. It was a whistle and a giggle coming from the  _ window!  _ Which didn’t have any glass, but-

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and quickly turned around. “Ragnor!” shrieked Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw a flounder slowly swimming up to the window and he quickly swam back. Oh, that was  _ Ragnor?!  _ Alec so wasn’t used to that and if he was there, did that mean that the other two were there as well?! Alec slowly perked up. He had caught a glimpse of them the last time in their animal forms, but not like this!

 

“Greetings Prince Alexander, you’ve finally made it to our Kingdom,” said Ragnor and Alec’s eyes filled with horror. Okay, he had talked with him when he was in human form the last time, but when he returned back to a fish, Alec couldn’t talk to him! So, why in the hell was he now hearing a fish talk?! Alec was freaking out so much.

 

“I can understand him talk,” yelped Alec.

 

Magnus smiled. “Oh, lovely, my father gave you the powers to understand sea creatures together with gills,” said Magnus happily and Alec slowly nodded. Oh, sure, that made a lot of sense. 

 

“That’s so cool and so freaky at the same time,” commented Alec and then went a bit closer to the window, Ragnor then  _ singing.  _ Oh, the fish was singing. Oh, what even?! Alec then saw a purple tentance swimming by the window, so that meant Catarina was there as well. A talking octopus. Totally normal! Alec’s brain was melting. “H-hi, Catarina,” said Alec, trying  _ not _ to be too freaked out and Catarina happily waved with one of her tentacles.

 

“Hello, Alec, it’s so nice to see you down there.”

 

“Magnus, I’m talking to an octopus and a fish,” said Alec and Magnus kissed his cheek.

 

“I know, isn’t it so cool?” asked Magnus happily and clasped his hands together. “Where’s Raph?”

 

“Down here,” suddenly said a voice and Magnus looked down. Oh, right, the little crab was there as well, sitting on the window and Alec’s eyes widened. Oh, Raphael looked even smaller than he remembered. Now that they were in such deep seas, he was almost tiny and so adorable. 

 

“Oh, there you are, I almost didn’t see you,” said Magnus and Raphael’s claws were up and ready to strike, Alec not knowing why, but he’d soon find out!

 

“Watch what you say, Magnus!” grumbled Raphael, slapping his claws and Alec went  _ awww.  _ Oh, little crabby was adorable and he went really close to Raphael, not knowing what he was doing. Raphael was a small crab, even smaller than his brothers and sisters and he had quite a bit of a size complex. He’d pretend to be a big, bad crab, when it reality, he was a small and adorable one. 

 

“He’s adorable,” said Alec happily and then gently patted Raphael’s claw. “Oh, he’s so small and  _ ouch! _ ” shrieked Alec, quickly withdrawing his hand as Raphael had just pinched his finger, Alec sucking on it and started feeling sorry for himself. Raphael made him  _ bleed,  _ Alec angrily looking at him and Magnus was softly laughing. “Magnus!”

 

“Raphi, don’t attack Alexander like that,” said Magnus and then turned to Alec, quickly healing up that tiny cut with his magic. “What you have to understand about Raphi, Alexander… he doesn’t like being called small,” said Magnus and Alec finally realised his mistake. “Call him cute and he goes crazy,” said Magnus. “Just pretend he’s this big, bad crab with the rest of us, okay?” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear and Alec snorted, but in the end nodded. 

 

“I’m sorry!” said Alec to Raphael, who was still snapping his claws.

 

“Just let this be a payback for you pinching by butt last time,” said Raphael, angrily crawling around. 

 

After hanging out with Magnus’ friends for a little longer, Magnus was told ( _ by a seahorse!)  _ that his father was waiting for him and Alec in the Throne room. Oh, Alec was nervous all over, Magnus happily dragging him to the Throne room and Alec’s jaw dropped  _ again.  _ The room was so shiny, so many pearls in there and shiny seashells and in the giant shiny Throne, there was sitting  _ another _ merman, his hair a bit longer, his tail dark red and he was holding a giant  _ fork  _ in his hand. Why, exactly?!

 

“Dad!” said Magnus happily, let go of Alec’s hand and swam up to Asmodeus, who happily grinned when he saw his son, who quickly returned back for Alec and finally officially introduced themselves. “And-and this is my  _ mate,  _ dad. Alexander!” he was happily explaining, talking about how amazing Alec was and Alec was just nervously standing there now, waving to Asmodeus awkwardly and the Sea King then swam up to Alec. 

 

“Why do you need a giant fork?” blurted out Alec. He was too nervous to watch what he was saying and Magnus started laughing in the background, Asmodeus giving him a weirded out look and he then clicked with his tongue. Alec’s eyes filled with horror. Oh, no he had just insulted the King. The Prince was on his knees in a millisecond, bowing himself to the floor. “Forgive me, your Highness, I didn’t-”

 

“Magnus, why is he on the floor?” asked Asmodeus and curiously swam down. “Oh, is this some kind of a Human tradition?” asked Asmodeus excitedly and Magnus was giggling again. “Oh, and this is called a  _ trident, _ ” said Asmodeus happily. “It serves… no real purpose really. But I like how it makes me look. With more edge, like a proper King. You know what I mean?” asked Asmodeus and Alec slowly looked up. What, he wasn’t offended that he had just insulted him?!

 

“I apologise, your Highness, I didn’t-”

 

“ _ Highness, _ ” said Asmodeus and laughed. “Silly word, I’ve heard humans using it, yes. But call me Asmodeus,  _ please, _ ” said the King and Magnus was smiling in the back. There, he knew his father was going to take a liking at Alec immediately. “So, my son has told me a lot about you,” said Asmodeus, swimming around Alec then, who straightened himself up and sighed. Okay, Asmodeus seemed  _ cool,  _ but-

 

“Oh?” asked Alec.

 

“Yes, many good things,” said Asmodeus and swam up to Magnus. “Never though Magnus would bring a  _ human _ back home as his mate, but I guess times are changing,” said Asmodeus. “I was a bit perplexed at first, but you seem like a fine male specimen,” said Asmodeus and waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Dad,  _ don’t- _ ”

 

“What?” asked Asmodeus. “It’s true, he’s handsome and-”

 

“Yeah, but you’re making it weird,” grumbled Magnus, who was now looking at Alec, as his brain was slowly frying. 

 

“I am  _ not! _ ” said Asmodeus defensively. “So,” said Asmodeus happily. “When can I expect some grandchildren running around or swimming around?” asked Asmodeus and Alec choked. “I’d love to babysit,” he carried on and Alec looked at Magnus, who was also flushing and he face-palmed himself.

 

“I-I-I-I-”

 

“Great. Now look what you’ve done, dad,” said Magnus. “You’ve broken my mate,” said Magnus and rubbed Alec’s back, who was slowly calming himself down. “Alexander, I’m so sorry, I should have expected my father to start asking questions like  _ this, _ ” said Magnus and glared at Asmodeus, who gave his son an innocent look.

 

“It’s a valid question,” said Asmodeus. “I’m not getting any younger, Magnus, so forgive me if i wonder,” he then said and Alec started laughing when he saw them bickering. It was like him and his own parents, because they, too, started asking questions like that and Alec would just shake his head. 

 

Alec’s visit lasted for a few more hours in the Sea Kingdom, in which he got to learn many, many interesting stories about Magnus’ childhood. Asmodeus was a boasting father, so he shared  _ everything.  _ Maybe even over-shared, but Alec loved every little story and every little detail; it just made him fall in love with his merman even more. Alec would love to stay a bit longer, but he knew that his own Kingdom would start missing him and after when the time came, he said his goodbyes, but promised that he’d come back soon. It was a promise he intended to keep and Magnus happily took him back to the surface, both spending a few more moments chatting about the whole meeting things and came to the conclusion; both their parents were huge dorks!


	7. First time 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally take the step further😏👀✨

“Alexander, what are you… _oh my God,_ ” started asking Magnus, but then arched his back when he felt something slipping inside of him. Something warm and wet and… was it Alec’s tongue?! Magnus looked over his shoulder and his hunches were right, biting into the pillow beneath him as he felt Alec’s tongue slipping deeper, fisting the bed sheets as he tried not to moan too loudly, but _fuck_ that was impossible. The two of them were currently in the Prince’s room, Magnus with his legs as the couple decided to finally take that step in their relationship and go all the way. Magnus was literally talking about it every day and Alec also couldn’t hold himself back much longer, so there they were. Because Magnus had told Alexander that he had never done it in this form, Alec decided to take the lead and show his adorable boyfriend just how amazing it could feel to make love with the person you loved the most.

 

Alec took his time with prepping Magnus as he didn’t want his adorable merman to experience any pain and he was smiling as he was listening to Magnus’ little broken moans and muffled groans, almost sounding like sobs. Magnus was feeling good, his cock was laying hot and heavy in between his legs, begging for attention, drooling precum and Alec stroked Magnus a few times when he pulled back, making the merman curl his toes as he was barely holding himself up on all of his fours, pushing down onto Alec’s face as he wanted and _needed_ more. So much more.

 

Magnus was a mess, he was completely reduced onto gasps and moans, he couldn’t even string together a coherent sentence. He was no virgin, well at least in general, but he was feeling it so much in the human form that it was just ridiculous. Was it because it was Alexander making him feel good? Magnus slowly turned around again and he shuddered when he felt Alec slowly pulling his cheeks apart and he bit into his lower lip. “Alexander?” whispered Magnus and Alec’s snapped up and he smiled, leaning down and he cupped Magnus’ face, kissing him softly a few times, kissing the tip of his nose and forehead. “Can I turn around? I wanna see your face, it’s kind of a turn on,” said Magnus then shamelessly and Alec just nodded, feeling his own cock harden even _more._ Magnus was going to be the death of him!

 

“Sure,” said Alec and then watched how Magnus slowly flipped over and spread his legs apart, signing him to come closer and Alec was above him in a matter of seconds, kissing his softly, while he lifted his legs up, prompting Magnus’ legs on his feet, bending his knees. “Hold you legs like this,” said Alec and with a little wink, Magnus listened like the good merman that he was. Good things came to those who listened and what followed next didn’t disappoint at all. “Perfect,” murmured and with a chaste kiss he leaned to the side, Magnus perking up and he pouted when the heat of Alec’s body stopped hugging him. However, much to his delight, Alexander was soon above him again, kissing him a few times, Magnus then realising that Alec had something in his hands.

 

_Oh._

 

Even though it was Magnus’ first time as a human, he had a good hunch for what it was used, Alec popping the small bottle open and Magnus felt his heart hammering against his ribcage as Alec coated his fingers with the lotion and brought his hand down again. “I’m sorry I’m taking such a long time,” whispered Alec and Magnus just leaned up to kiss him. “I just want everything to be perfect,” he then added and Magnus just wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed him a few more times.

 

“Do you hear me complaining?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. “Then carry on, my Prince. I love how gentle you are being,” said Magnus and Alec’s cheeks redden up to his ears and he just gave him a sheepish smile and slowly pulled back, Magnus looking down and he took in a sharp breath when he felt Alec’s fingers pressing up against his entrance and he rolled his head to the side, gazing up at Alec. Alexander had made sure to explain to him how he’d take things before they started all of this, so Magnus knew that he was in _good_ hands. Alec promised him to show him a pleasure out of this world and so far, he was keeping his promise. His Prince was so talented.

 

“Just breathe, okay?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, biting down onto his lip when he felt Alec slipping one finger into him and he closed his eyes, feeling other Alec’s hand around his cock, slowly stroking him to soothe if he might had been experiencing any pain, which he wasn’t. It was pure bliss and pleasure and Magnus arched his back again when he felt Alec slipping in another finger, which grabbing onto the sheets and he opened his eyes again, looking at Alec, whose eyes were dark with need and hunger, Magnus shuddering and he let out a loud, startled moan when Alec bent his fingers inside of him.

 

“Oh my God,” practically yelled Magnus out and Alec grinned, but quickly kissed him to quiet him down. As much as he enjoyed how loud and responsive Magnus was, they were in the Castle and he didn’t want the whole place to know that they were being active in _that_ department, not that he really cared to be honest. But still! “Do that again,” ordered Magnus, Alec secretly loving it how bossy Magnus was at the moment and he grinned, leaning back again and he started slowly moving his fingers in and out, stretching Magnus out, bending his fingers again and Magnus was a complete ruin under his touches.

 

“You’re beautiful, Magnus,” whispered Alec and Magnus breathlessly laughed. He was about to make a snarky comment about it, but then he felt Alec’s fingers brushing against something _really_ good and all of that was forgotten as he pressed down onto Alec’s fingers, wanting to feel them much deeper. It felt good at first, but then Magnus was whining out in frustration as he wanted more, looking up at Alec longingly, who was still slowly pumping his cock, while he was working his fingers in and out.

 

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus and wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist, who stopped moving and he looked up at Magnus. _Oh fuck,_ thought Alec, because Magnus looked utterly out of it, completely wrecked already and he shuddered. His cock throbbed and he almost came just by seeing Magnus in this state, trying to tell himself to hold back a bit, but then Magnus whined and moaned as he continued rolling his own hips down onto his fingers and Alec was a goner.

 

“Y-yeah?” asked Alec softly.

 

“I-I think I’m ready,” said Magnus his voice sounding very hoarse and he spread his legs again, looking down and his mouth watered when his eyes fell upon Alec’s cock. “I want you inside me, please,” begged him Magnus and Alec clenched his jaw and in the end nodded. Yeah, Magnus was prepped enough. “Mate with me, make me yours, Alexander,” slipped out of Magnus’ lips and Alec cursed. The way Magnus said it sounded so… _sexy._ He was slowly getting behind the whole _mate_ thing instead of lovers, so the way Magnus said it this time stirred Alexander up even more.

 

“Yeah,” said Alec and pecked Magnus lips. “Can’t wait to make love to you,” he then said and Magnus shuddered. “I’ll go slow, okay? And-and if it hurts, tell me to stop, I’ll slow down,” said Alec, Magnus feeling tears in his eyes, nodding. Alexander was just so- Feeling choked up, Magnus grabbed Alec by his neck and crushed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Alec’s mouth immediately, gently sinking his teeth into Alec’s bottom lip and they both moaned in unison. _Damn,_ Magnus really was into the whole biting thing. Not that Alec minded it, it was _hot._

 

“Hurry,” whined Magnus, being bossy again and Alec smirked down at him.

 

“With pleasure, my Prince,” said Alec, now calling Magnus his Prince and the merman gasped. Magnus kept chanting Alec to hurry up as Alec was lubing his cock up and he was almost driven mad by how much he wanted Alexander to fill him up, up to the brim and he smiled in relief when he felt Alec’s cock finally pressing up against him. “Ready?” whispered Alec.

 

“ _Yes,_ ” hissed Magnus and literally forgot how to breathe when Alec slowly started pushing himself inside. It was a tight fit, Alec slowly pushing out and then in again, Magnus gripping onto him, Alec gritting his teeth when he felt Magnus sinking his nails into his back. Magnus felt Alec stopping a few times to check up on him. “Keep going, keep going, oh Alexander, _yes, yes,_ ” was chanting Magnus all the way through, wanting Alec to just give it hard to him right into that mattress, his hands again taking a handful of the bedcovers.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” hissed Alec when he was finally fully seated inside of Magnus. God, he was so hot and tight around him, Alec looking down to check up on Magnus and his eyes widened when he saw tears trickling down from the corners of Magnus’ eyes. “M-Magnus, why didn’t you-”

 

“It feels _so good,_ ” explained himself Magnus and Alec felt relief flushing over his body. Good, he’d hate himself forever if he made Magnus cry because of pain. “Alexander, kiss me,” ordered Magnus and Alec’s lips were on his soon enough, Magnus again gripping onto Alec’s back. “ _Move,_ ” was what Alec heard against his ear, a hot and heavy demand, coming out like a prayer and Alec nodded. Yes, yes… it wasn’t like he could keep on holding himself back much longer.

 

Alec slowly braced himself back up and held Magnus’ hips as he picked up a slow, but steady pace, slowly fucking himself into Magnus, whose eyes rolled back into his head as soon as Alec started moving and the Prince above grinned when he saw just how much Magnus was feeling it. _Damn,_ still so sensitive and Alec’s eyes fell on Magnus’ delicious neck, wanting to kiss and lick it, because he knew Magnus would completely lose control after that. But, just for a bit longer, he’d hold himself back as he wanted this to last a bit longer.

 

Magnus was swimming, no he was _floating_ with each Alec’s thrusts soaring through greater heights, head feeling fuzzy and he was drowning in pleasure again, moaning softly and he slowly opened his eyes, wanting to see Alexander’s face, which made him let out a low moan. Alec was stunning as always, biting his lip, cheeks red a bit and his breathing was rapid and uneven, Magnus kissing his lovely mate again, who then changed the angle a little bit, lifting Magnus’ hips as he did so and Magnus let out a startled moan when Alec hit _it_ again. The sound Magnus made was high pitched and Alec grinned.

 

“There, Alexander, there… do it again, _yes, yes, yes,_ ” heard himself say Magnus in between the ocean moans that were coming out of his mouth, urging Alexander to go faster, a bit rougher, wanting to feel it more and Alec listened to his every order, obeying the King of his heart, fucking him nicely and throughout, making sure both of them were going to remember this forever.

 

Magnus tightened around him, Alec looking down and it was obvious Magnus was _so close._ Alexander was as well, it was impossible with someone like Magnus to last much longer anyway. With a little smile, Alec gently cradled Magnus’ face and kissed him softly. “I love you,” he gasped in between his thrusts and Magnus opened his teary eyes again, feeling like crying _again._ But he really couldn’t help himself.

 

“I love you to- _oh, oh, fuck, Alexander-_ ” whispered Magnus back, but then yelped out when he felt Alec’s lips on his neck now. Alec’s wish finally came true and he placed a few teasing licks all over the side of Magnus’ neck, slowly giving a few sloppy kisses on his way up to Magnus’ ear, only to kiss his way down again, gently nipping on the skin and Magnus’ throat was feeling sore, because his moans were so loud now that probably the whole Castle was able to hear them. Not that either of them cared at that point.

 

Alec lifted Magnus’ hips even higher, lips still on his neck and finally let loose of the little self-control he still had, pounding into Magnus fast, who could feel his end coming soon. “Alexander, don’t stop, I’m going to come, I’m so clo-” he kept on screaming, his voice broken and Alec nodded, crushing their lips together and Magnus got even tighter around him. Dropping his hand in between them, Alec cupped Magnus’ hard member and started pumping it fast.

 

“It’s okay, do it, Magnus, just like that,” urged him Alec and Magnus nodded, finally letting go and he came with a loud yelp of Alec’s name, Alec pushed over the edge himself as Magnus got so unbelievably tight… Alec slowly riding out his orgasm, rolling his hips a few more times, before he stopped and looked down, Magnus shuddering and shaking all over, his eyes glowing gold even though he was in his human form. He was slowly losing control over his magic, but managed to keep his legs for the time being and he started giggling when he was finally back from Heaven.

 

“Oh, my Prince, you were…. fantastic,” said Magnus and then curled up to Alec as he laid down next to him. They were all sticky and sweaty, but the bath could wait for a bit longer. Alec blushed at the compliment and he gave him a shy smile.

 

“Really? Oh, great, because I wasn’t really sure what I was doing,” said Alec and Magnus found that hard to believe. “It was my first time as well,” said Alec and Magnus whistled then with a wink.

 

“Must be a natural then, huh?” asked Magnus and just giggled again, pressing a few kisses over Alec’s chest and then happily gazed up at him. “Thank you for being so gentle and caring,” he then sighed happily and Alec wrapped his arms around his merman.

 

“Of course, I love you so much,” said Alec and Magnus grinned. “You really not in pain?”

 

“My throat kind of hurts,” commented magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “Suppose I was a bit too loud before,” he then said shamelessly. “I hope not _too_ loud?” he then asked and Alec just flushed, but shook his head. Of course not, he was perfect. They continued cuddling like that for a while, until a thought popped into Alec’s mind and he was quickly catapulted up. Before he didn’t even think about it, but now… Alec didn’t know how  _mating_ went with merpeople, but-

 

“Alexander?”

 

“Magnus, can you get pregnant?” suddenly asked Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped and he tried not to laugh.

 

“Do I look like a seahorse to you?” asked Magnus in between his giggles, Alec feeling his cheeks redden. Okay, maybe it was a silly question, but one could never be too sure, okay?! Alec went into his sulking and pouting mode. Magnus snuggled closer and kissed that pout away. “Aw, don’t pout,” he said and Alec was smiling again. “You’re such a dork, my Prince,” said Magnus.

 

“... right,” said Alec and laughed when Magnus kissed him again.

* * *

 

Underhill was pacing out of the Castle. He was on duty, as a Royal guard, it was his duty to stand in front of Prince’s room and guard it, but that was _very_ difficult when… well! Underhill didn’t know what the hell the two of them were doing in there, because all that yelling and- Underhill just needed a break and he was by the seashore very quickly, splashing his face with the salt water as he needed to cool down after _that._ He wasn’t paid enough to be put through all of that and he was just… so done!

 

Underhill was sitting by the sea, finally calming down a little bit now that he was on his own and gazing up at the sea. It was beautiful up there; he wished his job would give him more time to come out and actually enjoy the pretty view. As he was sitting on the shore, he then saw something in the water, splashing in the distance and he narrowed his eyes as he stood up to take a closer look at it. Joining the whole splashing was also someone calling for help and Underhill was quickly in his guard mode. Someone needed help and Underhill quickly took off his Royal jacket, which would make the swimming very difficult, and then without thinking he quickly swam towards the screaming person in the sea.

 

Underhill saw that a young man was in trouble, acting quick and he quickly grabbed him, wrapping an arm around his waist and he started swimming with him in his arms towards the shore. The young man was frantically looking around and he then yelped when he saw a flipper raising from the sea and coming closer to them. "Hurry, hurry, it's here," heard Underhill and he turned to see a _shark…_ There was a fucking shark. And how the hell was he supposed to hurry?! Underhill was a decent swimmer, but no human could out swim a freaking _shark._

 

"I've got you," said Underhill as he didn't even know what he was saying as he was trying his best to swim fast. Then he suddenly felt a push, the young man in his arms suddenly moved, grabbed his hand and started swimming towards the shore with such speed that was unbelievable. How was he human?! Oh, wait, maybe he wasn't because there was a tail instead of legs and Underhill's jaw dropped. Wait, there were more merpeople?!

 

The man was swimming until he reached the shore and then he went limp in Underhill's arms, who panicked. He looked in the distance and just quickly stepped out of the water just in case, the tired merman gazing up at him tiredly and Underhill carefully placed him onto the sand, laying him down and watched how the other was trying to catch his breath. God, he was beautiful, thought Underhill. Bright blue hair, shining green eyes, his tail turquoise, the sun making it look all shiny and Underhill felt his throat going dry. _Well damn._ And lucky him!

 

"Are you, um, okay?" asked Underhill and the merman flinched. "Oh, don't be afraid. I mean no harm," he quickly said.

 

"You saved me," said the merman and Underhill nodded. "Why? You're a human, aren't you?" he asked and Underhill clicked with his tongue.

 

"Well, you were in a need of help," said Underhill softly.

 

"Yeah, but you could have gotten hurt, even killed," said the blue haired one and then pressed his lips together, surprised by the sudden act of kindness. "Thank you," finally said the merman and Underhill flushed and smiled.

 

"You're welcome," said Underhill and noticed that the other was shaking. "Are you cold?" asked Underhill softly and the other nodded. Underhill quickly went to get his jacket and wrapped it around the pretty merman, who smiled and hugged himself with his jacket. He was adorable. That worked like a charm, he warmed up in no time and Underhill noticed that the merman couldn't stop smiling.

 

"I'm a merman and you're not freaked out," he said and giggled. "I'm not the first one you see, am I?"

 

"I've met one before, but," said Underhill. "You're stunning," he blurted out and the other chuckled. "What's your name?" asked Underhill. "I'm Theodore," he quickly said.

 

"Marcel," said the merman after a while of thinking and Underhill's heart skipped a beat. _That smile._

 

"You look exhausted," commented Underhill and Marcel shrugged. "Would you mind coming to the Castle with me?" he asked and Marcel perked up. "I could, um, give you some food or-"

 

"So you wanna pamper me?" asked Marcel and Underhill ducked his head down. "I'm in, it's been a long day," said Marcel and Underhill screamed internally. "Carry me? I'm in no position to summon my legs," said Marcel and Underhill was more than happy to comply.

 

"Of course," said Underhill and flushed when he picked up Marcel who nuzzled into his chest when he was carrying him. Theodore was so warm, which was a new feeling for Marcel, but certainly one he wanted to experience more.


	8. "Go get him, Tiger."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus show support for Underhill and his merman!

Underhill stumbled into his Royal guard room, placing Marcel on the bed, tripping over his feet as he was panicking around the room as he didn’t know what to do. He had just brought someone into the Castle without telling the King and Queen about it. The fact that he was the Head of the Royal guard, that went against everything that he stood for and he was just biting on his lower lip as he didn’t know what to do. The merman looked like he wasn’t wounded, but he wasn’t in a good condition either. Maybe he just needed to rest. Or… Underhill really didn’t know what! Prince Alexander had more experiences with this, but Underhill didn’t know if the Prince was free or not, because as it sounded before, he was  _ very _ busy. 

 

Underhill took in a deep breath when he saw Marcel wrapping himself with one of his blankets and his heart leaped up to his throat and he shuddered. God, he was too beautiful to be true and he had to snap out of it; first, he needed to help him, then he could drool over him. And Underhill knew for a fact that he was going to  _ love _ doing that. Rubbing his palms together, Underhill went closer to Marcel and sat onto the edge of his bed and carefully inspected his body. His face looked a bit flushed. So, he really wasn’t feeling okay.

 

“You don’t look so good,” commented Underhill and gently touched Marcel’s forehead with his hand, which was quite cold on the touch and he narrowed his eyes. Well, it looked like he wasn't burning up, which was good! Underhill then rubbed his palms together and Marcel gave him an unimpressed look, but then he giggled.

 

“I was just about to be that shark’s snack, excuse me for not looking my best,” teased Marcel, who was softly laughing, leaning back against the comfy mattress and was cutely looking up at Underhill, who skimmed some of the hair away from his forehead and the merman happily sighed. “I think I’ll be able to recover here just fine,” said Marcel then and prompted himself up, scanning the room and he smiled. Oh, there were so many swords in there! How fun!

 

“Still, you need a professional to look at you,” stammered Underhill and Marcel smiled at how caring the human was. “You just wait for me here, okay?” asked Underhill and Marcel only nodded. It wasn’t like he could just stand up and walk away anyway. “I’ll bring someone who will know what to do,” he then told him and Marcel was left alone in the room, looking pretty confused, but then decided to leave it up to the curly blonde as he reached over for one of the books Underhill had lying there on the floor and he opened it. Oh, there were so many pretty pictures in it!

 

In the meantime, Underhill was running across the Castle, headed for the Prince’s room. He didn’t care anymore if he and his merman were busy or not, there were more pressing matters at stake now. Yet, he still slowed down by the door and leaned his ear against it, to listen if there was anything going on in there, but all he was met was silence and he then smiled. Okay, good, so the coast was clear. He’d just knock and-

 

“So, you’re still on defence that you’re not a stalker,” suddenly said a voice behind him and Theodore jumped up, quickly looking around and he then saw there Alec, Magnus standing next to him and Underhill quickly made a step back, straightening himself up and he just clasped his hands together. Crap! He knew how that looked like, but he really wasn’t spying, okay?! “What in the world, Theo?” asked Alec then, because he was a bit weirded out and Magnus slowly stepped next to him and wrapped his arm around him, Magnus only quietly cracking up.

 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” quickly said Underhill.

 

“No?” asked the Prince, who had a hard time with not bursting into laughter again. “Here we just caught you snooping around my room,” he then said and crossed his arms on top of his chest and Underhill went red in the face and he opened his mouth, but then closed it again as he couldn’t come up with anything and he just spent a good few moments just looking at the floor and Magnus gently smacked Alec’s shoulder.

 

“Well excuse me,” said Underhill and Alec perked up. “Maybe the next time you decide to be…  _ busy, _ try to be a bit more quiet?” suddenly snapped Underhill, who had it enough and Alec looked at him, jaw suddenly dropping to the floor. “Yes, it was my shift to guard in front of your room,  _ Prince,  _ and I just had to leave because…. I’m done,” said Underhill. “So excuse me for trying to see if the coast was clear or not to start knocking,” he then said and rolled his eyes. “I was about to ask  for your help,” went on Underhill and Alec was just standing there as the realisation was slowly sinking in.  _ They were heard! _

 

“Alexander, apologise to the young man. He was just doing his job. He is a royal guard, after all,” said Magnus and Underhill quickly nodded. Oh, Underhill liked Magnus, he was always on his side! His Prince, however, was quite rude sometimes. Well, not rude, just playful, but it made Underhill’s job very difficult and he then just sighed. 

 

“I-I-I,” stammered Alec as he couldn’t even imagine how scarred for life Underhill was now. He was scarred for life even thinking about someone hearing them, so- “Y-you know what, I’ll talk to mom and dad, they’ll give you a raise,” said Alec and Underhill started cracking up. “I am  _ so  _ sorry, it’ll never happen again,” carried on Alec, completely humiliated and Underhill started cracking up. Ah, how fast the tables were turned. “So, what do you need help with?”

 

“Right,” stammered Underhill when he was finally back on track. “I, um, well,” stammered Underhill as he didn’t know exactly how to put it. “Well, I’ve met someone on the shore before,” said Underhill and Alec arched an eyebrow. “Not quite met, more like saved from being eaten by a shark,” he explained and Alec’s jaw dropped.

 

“Are they okay?” shrieked Alec and Underhill nodded.

 

“Sharks are assholes,” said Magnus, chiming in. “Had the misfortune to meeting a few of them and they’re very rude creatures. No sense of kindness or elegance,” said Magnus and shuddered. “Neither of them tried to eat me, because I’m a Prince after all and my dad would probably stick his trident through them if they did anything to me. But ,yes, very rude creatures,” said Magnus and Underhill nodded. “Complete savages, ugh.”

 

. “And I know that I shouldn’t have, but,” carried on Underhill. “I brought him into the Castle,” said Underhill and Alec nodded.

 

“Of course, if they’re injured, we must take him to the infirmary to-”

 

“Ah, there’s the catch,” said Underhill. “I don’t think that infirmary and our nurse would be able to help him much,” said Underhill and Alec arched an eyebrow. “I was thinking that maybe  _ Magnus _ could take a look at him?” asked Underhill carefully.

 

“Theo, who did you bring?” asked Alec.

 

“It might be another merperson?” asked Underhill and Magnus stepped next to him. As soon as Magnus said that, he was even more keen on helping whoever it was. The fact was that there weren't many merpeople in their Kingdom, so Magnus knew most of them for most parts. However, the person could come from a completely different Kingdom.

 

"Take me to him," said Magnus quickly and Underhill didn't waste any more time, quickly guiding Magnus to his room, Alec following them behind and Magnus' eyes widened when he saw the merman sitting on Underhill's bed. The thing was, he knew him pretty well; Marcel. Before Magnus could really step up to him and see if he was okay, Underhill let out a voice that  _ wasn't _ human when he saw that Marcel somehow made his way to his underwear, now showcasing it all on his bed. The Head of Royalty quickly started putting it away, Marcel pouting and Alec was cracking up in the back.

 

"What are you doing?!" shrieked Underhill and quickly took another pair of boxers away from Marcel, who was pouting and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

 

"I was bored," whined Marcel. "What is this used for?" asked Marcel and then lifted boxers with little swords drawn on them up above for all of them to see and Underhill wanted to disappear and never come back. "Hmm," said Underhill, humming and Alec was choking with laughter. Oh, this was gold! "It has swords on it and you're royal guard, aren't you?" asked Marcel excitedly as his green eyes lit up. "Is it a weapon?"

 

" _ A what?!" _

 

"Weapon," said Marcel and threw the boxers into Underhill's face. "See. It can disarm your opponent," he commented and that was the last straw for Underhill, who finally explained why the hell underwear was used for and Marcel only went quiet. Humans were strage! They needed a special garment for their behinds?! Silly creatures! Before he could make a comment about it, he looked past the giant blonde and saw someone else that he knew and his eyes widened. "My Prince?" asked Marcel and Alec straightened himself up when he thought that the mermen was now now talking to him, but as it turned out he was mistaken.  "Magnus Bane," said Marcel happily and quickly bowed his head down, his tail happily wiggling around, Magnus going to him and he gently placed his hand on top of Marcel's shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

 

"Marcel," said Magnus happily as he was happy to see his old friend and he just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, leaving both Alec and Underhill confused.

 

"You two know each other?!" asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

 

"Oh, yes," said Magnus happily and looked at his friend. "We go way back, don't we?" asked Magnus and Marcel happily nodded, because the two of them had been through quite a lot together. "He's my childhood friend, but it's been a while since we've last seen each other," confessed Magnus and then looked back at Marcel. "This one always had special skills to get into trouble," said Magnus and Marcel giggled.

 

"Imagine that," deadpanned Underhill, who was now busy stuffing his underwear back into its rightful space and was quietly grumbling under his breath, but he was still sneaking a glance here and there at the adorable merman that was occupying his room. It looked like he was a handful, but Underhill wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit better. He was like a breath of fresh air and Underhill liked that as not much interesting was happening at the Castle. Well, that was until Magnus came along!

 

"Hey, I don't go looking out for trouble! The double always finds me," said Marcel back and Magnus was cracking up. Uh huh, that was so not true. Marcel has always been a wild spirit, his excitement and curiosity always getting the best of him and sometimes that got him into trouble. Luckily, Magnus was there to help him out usually.

 

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Magnus.

 

"I could ask you the same thing," said Marcel, but he could see Magnus and Alec holding hands before. So, it seemed like his Prince had found himself a mate. Asmodeus had to be thriving, because Marcel could still remember Magnus whining to him about how annoying his father used to be about that. Marcel sighed and then studied Alec; well not bad at all! He could see why Magnus liked it so much up there; the view was just fantastic and he wasn't talking only about Alec as his eyes were again upon Underhill.

 

"Well, I have a mate now," said Magnus happily and took Alec's hand into his own and pressed a kiss on top of Alec's cheek. Prince Alexander cutely flushed again and nodded, wrapping an arm around Magnus and he just kept gazing into Magnus' eyes. Now that they've made love and connected on much deeper and profound level, Alec was literally floating on air. He was drunk  _ on love. _ How lovely! 

 

"He's hot," commented Marcel.

 

"And also mine," said Magnus, giggling and Marcel nodded.

 

"Oh, don't worry, my Lord, I have my eyes set on someone else," said Marcel and waved to Underhill, who looked like he needed help. He wasn't used to such a direct approach and his eyes were screaming out to Alec, who was now only laughing softly.

 

"Oh," said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, but then got serious. "Underhill said that you were attacked by a shark?" asked Magnus then and Marcel nodded with a shudder. Oh. It was horrible. "What happened? Let me take a look at you," said Magnus softly and snapped with his fingers, Marcel smiling when he saw the magic sparks.

 

"Well," said Marcel as Magnus was inspecting him. "Poor,  _ innocent  _ me," said Marcel and Underhill scoffed. "I was swimming you see and then the idiot came after me," said Marcel and Magnus lifted an eyebrow. "Well. I might had messed with their Leader before that, but in my  _ defence,  _ I did nothing bad," said Marcel as Magnus' hand was sliding lower. "He was asking for it! He was bullying Ragnor," said Marcel and Magnus was finally on his side. "So I slapped him with my tail," announced Marcel.

 

"Good," said Magnus. "Well, it doesn't look like you're injured, just exhausted," said Magnus and then decided to soothe Marcel's exhaustion with his magic, filling him with energy and Marcel was better in no time, his tail then happily flipping and he then looked down.

 

"Thank you, Prince," said Marcel happily and then looked at Underhill. "Now that I have my strength back," said Marcel.

 

"Oh, boy."

 

"How about I summon my legs and you can show me the proper use of that… undercover pants?" asked Marcel and waggled his eyebrows, Underhill red in his face and his brain was slowly melting. 

 

"I-I-I-"

 

"Looks like we're not needed anymore, Alexander," commented Magnus and Alec snorted, but quickly nodded. He didn't want to be a cock block and he allowed Magnus to guide him to the door. Underhill looked at Alec and panicked.

 

"Help me," whispered Underhill, not because he didn't like spending time alone with Marcel, but because he was shit at flirting.

 

"Go get him, Tiger," said Alec and winked, sending him thumbs up and Underhill sighed when he was alone in the room with Marcel, who was already signing Underhill to come closer and Underhill was there in a heartbeat, drawn to Marcel like a magnet.

 


	9. Proud parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus introduces his and Alec's new child to Asmodeus.

It’s been a few months since Magnus and Prince Alexander had became mates and things were going great so far. Alec would visit the Sea Kingdom more and more lately and he was on a good path of Asmodeus granting him a tail the next time he would visit, which made Prince Dork more than excited as he would finally be like a character in the fairy tales that he loved so much. As for Magnus, he just wanted to see his Prince with a gorgeous tail; he wondered what colour it would be. Oh, probably something beautiful, something that would show off his personality very well.

 

And since the two had gotten together, a lot of things had happened. As for one; just a week ago, Magnus had found a little kitten just outside the Castle. As he was a creature from the sea, cats were unknown to him, but he was drawn to the adorable little creature that was crying and he just had to pick it up and show it off to Alexander. Alec loved cats as well, but pets weren’t really allowed inside of the Castle, but that rule was changed in a heartbeat and now the little kitten was living in the Castle as well, enjoying the privileges of the Royal life to the fullest.

 

The kitten was an orphan, but now had two loving parents that spoiled him rotten. Alexander loved showering him with kisses and cuddles and yummy treats, but Magnus took the love to the whole different level. The cat  _ was _ like a child to him now as Magnus would dress him up like royalty, conjuring little outfits with his magic for his boy to wear and he was truly like a boasting father, always talking about the kitty, which he named Chairman Meow. Ah, yes, the name was truly unique, but this was Magnus and Alec knew for a fact that there was no way in trying to let Magnus know that the name that he chose for their ‘child’ so to speak was a bit… weird. 

 

Alec noticed something; Magnus was a lot like his father when it came to Chairman, always talking how amazing and perfect his boy was, always spoiling him rotten, carrying him wherever he went and the kitten was living for the attention. He especially loved his own little castle that Magnus had conjured up to him in Alexander’s room, Alec telling Magnus to summon a lot of toys to go with it and Chairman Meow was in heaven, quite literally, meowing happily when his dads would come to play with him. Truly was the happiest when he’d get to be between Alec and Magnus, one of them rubbing his head and the other gently petting his tummy.  _ What a time to be alive.  _

 

Magnus and Alec would teasingly call Chairman their child when they would joke with each other. However, as Asmodeus wouldn’t stop whining about children, Magnus officially announced it to this father, the King of Sea, that he and Alec had a child now, of course not telling him the full truth. But then again, Chairman  _ was _ his child, no matter how one looked at it. He loved the little kitten, so it wasn’t like he was  _ lying.  _ And because Asmodeus wanted to meet this grandchild of his, he was going to be paying the Kingdom of Alicante a little visit that day, Magnus cracking up silently as he couldn’t wait to see the priceless expression on his dad’s face. Maybe then he would finally stop whining about it and just leave them be. It was kind of a revenge as well.

 

Magnus and Alec were currently in one of the sitting rooms, cuddling. Their  _ child _ was currently running around and Magnus and Alec were fondly smiling at the little cat, who was now climbing up the curtains and Magnus was just in awe. Aw, his boy was such a talented little climber, climbing so well and making a complete mess out of those curtains, not that Magnus really cared. Alec didn’t either, but the staff wasn’t all that amused to see all of the furniture being clawed or torn, but Magnus made sure that he cleaned up the mess that his boy made. Most of the times, anyway. He couldn’t help it, his boy was just exploring around and the more that Magnus learned about cats, the more he was in love and he promised to himself that he and Alec needed to adopt more in the very future. If it was up to him, Magnus would have the whole Castle filled with cats. 

 

“Aw, look at him go,” cooed Magnus as his heart swell with love as he watched their little boy jumping and prancing around the sitting room, now no longer hanging off the curtains and Alec just beamed at the kitten, who was now meowing loudly, wanting to be held up. Magnus was more than happy to go to him, scoop him up into his arms and he carried him to the couch, placing Chairman in the middle of them. Chairman was wearing a little  _ vest, _ all gold and fancy, Alec finding him even cuter and he didn’t even mind Chairman happily clawing their family’s precious couch. How could he be angry with him? He was just too cute and he just happily petted his head.

 

“He’s adorable,” whispered Alec in awe and almost squealed when Chairman started licking his fingers, giving him little kisses. Ah, he truly was amazing and he happily petted Chairman’s belly as well, Magnus leaning down to press a kiss on top of his head. The Prince found the merman and the kitten combo to be too cute; it should be illegal how adorable they were together, leaning back and he then chuckled when he saw Magnus leaning closer to him and placing a kiss on top of his cheek, Alec giving him a smug look. The two kissed again, eyes falling shut and they would continue their little make out session if Jace wouldn’t waltz in and ruin all the fun. 

 

“You two, go get a room,” said Jace, as he was only joking of course and Magnus rolled his eyes. It seemed like the blonde Prince was kind of jealous, because merman would get to hog all of Alexander’s attention. Alec rolled his eyes when he looked up at his brother, a faint flush on his cheeks and he then just cleared his throat as he slowly pulled back a little bit and Magnus’ eyes darkened, because he still wasn’t done with kissing his mate and he started pouting and sulking that Jace got to win over Alexander’s attention, but was immediately in a good mood again when he looked down at Chairman and he happily grinned.

 

“We’re make amazing fathers,” commented Mangus as he wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying and Jace frowned, because he wasn’t in on their little joke that Chairman was their  _ kid,  _ so he was kind of weirded out. Jace’s eyes fell onto Magnus and he cleared his throat a little bit, because was…  _ was Mangus holding onto his stomach?! Why- why… oh, by the Angel was he-  _

 

“Oh, yeah,” said Alec and then looked up at Jace, who was now completely quiet and he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re an uncle now, Jace,” announced Alec happily as he was fondly looking onto Magnus’ lap, where Chairman was now sitting and he pressed his lips together. “We can count on you to babysit in the future, right?” asked Alec happily and Jace was only rubbing his palms together as he wasn’t getting the whole picture. Still! He was kind of a dense Prince.

 

“You two are having a kid?!” said Jace carefully and Magnus slowly looked up and only then saw the look on Jace’s face and finally realised why was the Blondie so freaked out. Oh, so he thought that! Oh, interesting and this could get quite more interesting as well. Magnus then dropped his hand onto his stomach and started gently rubbing it in circular motions, fondly looking at Alec, who was now frowning. Did Magnus have a stomach ache? 

 

“Tummy ache?” asked Alec and Magnus snorted, looking up at Jace. Oh, it was so much fun pranking Jace! He could never get tired of it, revenge was sweet especially after how many times Jace walked in on them getting it on. It was kind of ridiculous, so because of that, he was now going to mess with him! 

 

“Cramping,” said Magnus and Alec quickly placed his own hand on top of Magnus’ stomach, Magnus’ hand going on Alec’s as well and he happily hummed. Jace was only standing and staring, because he didn’t know what to think. Well, he was happy that they were having a child together, but  _ Magnus was pregnant?!  _ Well, he was a merman, so maybe they were like seahorses?! Still, it freaked the hell out of him, but he also didn’t want to seem rude and insensitive if he was about to make any comments that would upset Alec’s boyfriend. So, Jace was only being quiet as there was a storm going on inside of his mind, brain melting and was now just scratching his neck. So, he should congratulate them, right?!

 

Jace clasped his hands together. “Oh, um,” stammered Jace and then smiled up to his ears. “Congratulations,” said Jace then, all serious and Alec looked up at him. That sounded…  _ way _ too serious, but at least Jace didn't make fun of them, Alec still not realising that Jace thought Magnus was actually expecting. "So, when's the baby due?" asked Jace and Alec gave him an odd look.

 

"What?" asked Alec and Magnus started snickering next to him. That confused Jace as well. What did Alec mean by that  _ what.  _ Oh, maybe it was too much of a personal question? Jace started panicking.

 

"Magnus, I mean no disrespect," said Jace, on his feet and was now walking up and down, trying to come up with a good apology. "Look, I'm just really happy for you two, you know," said Jace and Alec slowly nodded, petting Chairman absently, who was happily purring and looking over to his _ uncle.  _ "Because it will be such a pleasure to finally be an uncle," said Jace, still running his mouth and Alec looked at Magnus, who only shrugged, but then he giggled. "I could teach the little one to spar with swords," he carried on and Alec narrowed his eyes. Nope, that was far too dangerous! Also, was Jace crazy?! A cat sparring with a  _ sword?! _

 

"No way, it's too dangerous for our baby," said Alec defensively and hugged Chairman Meow, who meowed in agreement. Jace panicked again. Oh, he again insulted his brother. That weren't his intentions!

 

"How about playing a piano?" asked Jace desperately and Magnus started cracking up again, mainly because he could see his little boy jumping on the keys. Oh, it would be quite a melody thought. Chairman Meow was so talented and amazing! Maybe he could take Jace up on the offer actually. Could cats play pianos?

 

"How do you think you'll manage to do that, Jace?" asked Alec, who had bigger and bigger question mark above his head. Was Jace feeling okay?

 

"With love and patience," said Jace.

 

"Yeah I don't think that is going to be enough. I mean you'd need magic to do that," said Alec and picked up Chairman Meow and lifted him up. "Your uncle is silly, isn't he?" cooed Alec and Jace's jaw dropped. "He is, yes he is," continued Alec and Jace glared at Magnus, who was now innocently playing with his rings and was whistling, looking up at the ceiling. Jace flushed and he cleared his throat.

 

"The cat is the  _ baby?" _

 

"Well, duh," said Alec and kissed Chairman. "What did you think?" asked Prince Alexander and looked at his brother, who was now being quiet as he felt really dumb. But Magnus made it seem like- "Oh wait, you can't be serious," said Alec, finally catching up and he started cracking up, Jace grumbling, but in the end he started laughing as well. He wanted to pout, he really did, but then he was handed Chairman and his heart melted.

 

"Aw, he's such a good boy," said Jace happily as Chairman licked his nose and then curled up next to him. "I'm the luckiest uncle ever," he then announced and Chairman was fondly purring when he felt his uncle's fingers on his tummy.

 

Oh, this human was definitely talented! Chairman was going to keep it in mind for future cuddles!

 

* * *

 

Asmodeus had risen, slowly walking out of the sea as he slowly transformed his trusty old trident into a cane when he was standing in the sand and he looked around, taking in a deep breath and he looked around. The Royal guard of Alicante was already waiting for him in the distance and Asmodeus had to hand it to them; the welcome was quite extraordinary and as he was walking to the Castle, he was in awe. Oh, the place from where Prince Alexander came wasn’t too shabby at all; not that it mattered, but still! Their Castle was pretty and Asmodeus waited for the door to be opened and he happily stepped inside of the Castle, the guard bowing down to him and taking him inside to his son.

 

When Asmodeus heard that Mangus told him he had Alec already had a child, he was quite surprised, but also it was about time. Asmodeus was just so excited and he didn’t want to waste any more time. Besides, it was about time that he met the King and Queen of Alicante. But first, he needed to stop by his precious son to see him! He hadn’t seen Magnus in almost a week and that was a  _ lot!  _ Asmodeus was taken to the sitting room, where Alec and Magnus were currently hanging out. While Alec was busy reading a book out loud, Magnus was sitting next to him, holding something in his arms and was happily listening to the story. 

 

While it was true that Alec knew that Asmodeus would be paying them a visit, he didn’t know exactly when, so he was literally catapulted onto his legs when he saw the King of Sea suddenly standing in the middle of their sitting room and Magnus slowly lifted his gaze up, turning around and he smiled to his father, but didn’t stand up yet as he was too busy with playing with Chairman, who was now chasing the pendant of the lovely necklace that Maryse had given to him. Alec, on the other hand, was quickly by him and he politely bowed down to Asmodeus and then straightened himself up. It was important to make a good impression!

 

“King Asmodeus!” said Alec and Asmodeus gave him an odd look, because he had told him a million times already that he didn’t need to be so formal with him. Yet, Alexander couldn’t really help himself and he just gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m so happy you’ve finally visited our Kingdom. Alicante isn’t as impressive as your kingdom, but still, I hope you will enjoy your stay here,” said Alec and then his eyes fell onto the cane. Ah, the giant fork was now a cane?! Yes, yes.. a  _ trident,  _ but it looked like a giant fork to Alec. Plus, he could never remember that word, so giant fork it was.

 

“Of course, a King needs to look mighty,” said Asmodeus and tapped his cane against the floor and he then he started looking around, Alec narrowing his eyes as he didn’t quite get what was Asmodeus looking for. “Ah, Magnus, come give your father a hug, will you?” he then said and Magnus slowly exhaled, but gently placed Chairman Meow onto the couch and walked to his father, giving him a big hug. “I’ve missed you, my boy,” said Asmodeus in his over-dramatic manner and Mangus only rolled his eyes.

 

“I was there a few days ago,” said Magnus and then rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, exactly. Too long,” said Asmodeus and Alec grinned next to them as he listened to their cute bickering. “But, I get it,” said Asmodeus and happily rubbed his palms together, letting go off his cane and he leaned it up against the wall, looking around the room. “Children can be a handful, I know,” he carried on and winked, Magnus already cracking up and Alec gave him a horrified look.  _ No, he didn’t!  _ Oh, yes, but he did! “So, where’s the little one?” he then asked as he was too excited to contain himself. “The day has finally come,” said Asmodeus and then pressed his lips together. “I might had been a little pushy, but well! Not that it matters now, let me meet the little one now! Come to your grandpa!”

 

“Magnus, you didn’t,” whispered Alec and Magnus shrugged it off.

 

“Chairman is our  _ child,  _ isn’t he?” asked Magnus innocently.

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“Alexander, relax. It’ll be okay,” said Magnus and went to get Chairman Meow, slowly lifting him up into his arms and the kitten happily meowed as a greeting and Asmodeus was taken back a little bit.  _ What was that thing?!  _ “Dad, meet my and Alexander’s child,” said Magnus happily as his heart was melting when he would look at Chairman. “His name is Chairman Meow and we’ve just adopted him,” he finished and Alec was already planning his own escape, because he knew for a fact that the King of Sea was going to murder them. It was a funny prank, but not for the King probably! Alec whined and looked at Magnus. 

 

“That was a bad idea,” whispered Alec, face pale. 

 

“I…  _ what? _ ” asked Asmodeus and narrowed his eyes when he took a closer look at the  _ child.  _ It didn’t look neither human or one of  _ mer _ special, so what the hell was it? And it was making this odd, high pitched voice, which Asmodeus found adorable, but! And it was covered in fur! What was that?! “What species is this thing?” asked Asmodeus as he was uncertain and Magnus pouted.

 

“Chairman is a proud, royal kitten,” said Magnus and Asmodeus thought about it for a moment or so, then his jaw dropped, because he had heard of  _ kittens and cats.  _ Humans kept them as pets! Was this some kind of a joke?! “You’re a Prince, aren’t you? Yes, you are… yes you are,” was cooing Magnus and Alec was hiding his face in his palms. 

 

“Is this some kind of a joke, Magnus?!” asked Asmodeus.

 

“Yes and no,” said Magnus softly. “You were so annoying about grandchildren, so here we are,” said Magnus and Asmodeus groaned, but then finally understood his mistake. He had been too aggressive with his wish about having grandchildren. Maybe. “But Chairman isn’t just a cat, dad, he really is a family,” he said and Asmodeus still wasn’t too sure of it as he leaned closer to the kitten and narrowed his eyes.

 

Chairman perked up when he saw the funny man and leaned in as well. Then he sniffed him. And sneezed. Asmodeus wrinkled his nose, but then he felt the kitten nuzzling against his cheek and Asmodeus was a changed man. His heart was melted, on the floor and a puddle of goo as the kitten continued meowing, wanting to be picked up.  _ And it had a little vest!  _ Asmodeus wasn’t too proud of the sound that he made after that, but he didn’t care anymore.  _ He was a grandfather of Chairman Meow!  _

 

“He’s adorable,” said Asmodeus as he was then kneeling on the floor with the cat. “He has our eyes, Magnus! He truly is family,” he then said, his voice getting high. “We’re definitely related somehow.”

 

Alec was just in shock as he watched Asmodeus and the cat playing on the floor, Magnus leaning against him and Magnus closed Alec’s mouth. “I told you, didn’t I? My dad is a softie,” he said happily and Alec sighed. Phew, that was close, but he was happy that the King had accepted their little boy.

 

A bit later, Asmodeus was introduced to Robert and Maryse, who all got along pretty well and already started making plans of merging their kingdoms when their sons would get married. It was a cue for Magnus and Alec to leave them alone and they were needed back with Chairman anyway. Being a parent was a full time job and they found him back in the sitting room. Chairman on the curtain, Underhill beneath, trying to get the cat down and Marcel was dying with laughter on the couch. 

 

While Chairman didn’t listen to Underhill, he did listen to Magnus and Alec, quickly hopping down into Underhill’s lap and after a quick nuzzle, even Underhill couldn’t be bothered to be annoyed. Chairman Meow had won the hearts of the entire Kingdom!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😘  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 😻


End file.
